A different world
by Intoxic
Summary: Alec ends up in an alternative world, where he's not dating Magnus and he's not a shadowhunter. But there's the other Alec too, who ends up in a world full of the demons and unnatural creatures. And there's Magnus who needs to find a way to bring his Alec back. What if they won't find a solution? Will they have to be separate forever? Or will they learn how to live with this?
1. What the hell?

_**All rights belongs to Cassandra Clare.**_

_**Summary: Alec ends up in an alternative world, where he's not dating Magnus and he's not a shadowhunter. But there's the other Alec too, who ends up in a world full of the demons and unnatural creatures. And there's Magnus who needs to find a way to bring his Alec back. What if they won't find a solution? Will they have to be separate forever? Or will they learn how to live with this?**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1. What the hell?**_

I was walking down to the Institute along with Jace, Izzy and Clary. This demon attack in Bronx was so exhausting. I thanked the Angel that I wasn't injured so badly. I mean Magnus was out of town tonight, stupid Council meeting. If it wasn't a demon attack tonight I would be with him in Idris now. Lately we didn't have so much time alone as we would like to. And it's pissed both of us. Either I need to be in the Institute or there is some demon attack or he's having a bunch of clients and Council's meeting. So obviously we're fighting lately. It's always the same 'I don't know how much I can do this Alexander. We barley spend some time together. How long we can do it?' And it's not my fault that I need to attend the Clave's meeting. By the Angel I'm adult now. I don't have other choice. Besides he's not any better than me. When I'm asking him why he won't drop helping others he's telling me 'Because it gives US money Alec. That's why I'm doing it. So we could pay the bills'. So he's doing everything to make me feel worse. So it looks like I'm the bad one in this relationship. God if I wouldn't love him so much I would probably leave him. But we're in love…we love each other so we always find a way to make things right. And that's my plan for tomorrow, when he'll be back. To make things right.

When I finally collapsed in my own bed I felt calm for the first time in this night. I didn't even bother to take a shower. I didn't have any energy for that. So soon I was asleep. In the morning I could feel brushing on my face. I slowly opened my eyes to find a very familiar green-gold cat-eyes looking at me. I smiled wide and tried to get up. Magnus helped me sat still on the bed. After few minutes of staring at each other he attacked me with kisses. Soon I was back laying on the bed and Magnus hovering above me. I was rushing my hands over his sides as he slipped his tongue in my mouth. He was trailing it inside my cheeks, my teeth, my palate and my own tongue. We were fighting for the dominance. We pulled away when I felt dizzy from a lack of the air. We both were breathed heavily.

-I'm sorry Alec…I'm so sorry. I should never call you insensitive jerk. I know that it's not your entirely fault that we don't have so much time together.

-I'm sorry too. I should never call you stupid. I know that you need to work with the downworlders. It's just…I wish sometimes we could be just simply Alec and Magnus…without this all shadowhunting and being a warlock. Just us.

-Me too darling. Me too. You've no idea what I would give to just have you only to myself. I would give everything.—he kissed me again. Soon he was kissing my neck.

-Umm…Magnus.—he looked at me with his beautiful eyes.—I'm all bloody and dirty. I need to take a shower…and then we can…have some fun.

He smiled at me wide and winked at me. He rolled off of me and started to take of his shirt. I looked puzzled at him.

-What? You said that you need to take a shower and then we can have some fun—he winked at me. I blushed and nodded—Why wait? We can have both things at one time darling. Come on.

He pulled me out of the bed and led me to the bathroom. After he pushed me in he closed the door. I swallowed hard. It's not that we haven't done that in the shower before…but usually we were doing it in his loft. Not in the Institute where my siblings were and my parents. I looked at him when he started to remove my gear.

-Is there something wrong Alec? I saw you naked before…like billion times…You shouldn't feel embarrass around me.

-It's not that.

-Than what is it?—he said as he unbuckled my weapon's belt and put it on the floor.—Hm?

-My family is here. And Jace's room is next door.—I looked at him significantly.

-Oh…you don't want them to hear us?—I nodded blushing like crazy—I know that you like to scream…Ah…ok. I'll soundproof your bathroom. I promise.

-Thank you.—I kissed him briefly. Then I removed the rest of my gear and stepped into the hot water. I turned around to see that Magnus was standing outside the shower—Aren't you coming in?

-First wash all the blood and dirt from yourself and then I'll hop in.

I shrugged my arms and started to wash myself. After few minutes I could feel some arms around my waist. Fifteen minutes later I couldn't even remember my own name from all the pleasure he was giving me. It's a good thing that I'm dating warlock, soundproofed spells were the most amazing inventions they had. Without it I bet the whole Institute could hear me now as I was screaming his name. But we didn't just stop at playing in the shower…no… After a first round of makeup sex he lifted me. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he was walking with me to my bedroom. He pushed us onto the bed started to kiss my neck. I could feel his slightly bites. He so know how to turn me on. Oh yes…but it was my time to give him some pleasure. I flipped us so now I was on top of him. I grinned at him and started to nibble his earlobe. His moans were like the most amazing music to me. I whisper to him to soundproof the room. He only nodded and whisper so familiar spell. After that I started to lick his neck. One thing that turns on the High Warlock of Brooklyn it's his shadowhunter taking a control.

After a half hour I fell on the bed next to him, so exhausted and sweaty. I was panting and so was my warlock. I turned my head toward him and saw him grinning. I smiled at him and kiss his cheek.

-God…I love you Alexander.

-I love you too Magnus.

-Makeup sex is the best thing.

He put his arms around me and draw me closer to himself. I snuggled up to him and soon we both drifted off. Few hours later we were woken up by some banging at the door. I slowly opened my eyes and looked over at still sleeping Magnus. I kissed his forehead and put some pants on. I opened the door and approached Jace.

-What?—I said vicious.

-We got a fire message from the Seelie Court. We must go now. The Queen is waiting.—He looked at me with smirk at his face—But you should change first…you know…put your own clothes maybe.—I looked down at myself. Shit. I was wearing Magnus' glittery skinny jeans. I blushed like always.—And some shirt. And maybe some scarf to cover that red marks on your neck brother.

After he left me I changed in my own clothes. When I was fully dressed I looked into a mirror. Jeez…so many hickeys. I put a blue scarf that Magnus gave me once. When I stepped out of the bathroom I gently shaked warlock's arm.

-What?—he murmured.

-I'm going out. We're heading to the Seelie Court. The Queen requested a visit from us. I'll be back later. If you want you can stay here. I love you.

-Love you too—he whispered and rolled over.

We were walking to the Turtle Pound in a silence. Neither Jace or I knew why she wanted to meet with us. I hated going there. The Queen was a truly bitch. But we have to. Soon we were standing in the Seelie Court. Meliron was leading us to the Queen occasionally offer something to drink or eat. We both were smart enough to not drink here. Last time, as Jace told me, Clary licked her finger and if she wouldn't kiss Jace she would have to stay here. The Queen was wearing a really nice light long green dress. Magnus would probably knew the exact name of that color.

-Jace Herondale and Alexander Lightwood thank you that you came.

-Oh…my dear queen…you know that we can't throw away your invitation—Jace said, charming as always.—So is there anything we can help you with?

-Well…why don't you sit down first.—we did as we were told. She was babbling about some werewolves who attacked her faeries last week, but I really didn't want to listen to her. I focused my mind on a very hot warlock waiting for me. I remembered how his hands were traveling on my body earlier. Ok, Alec…stop thinking about him or you're going to have a little problem in few minutes.—You could just have some decency to listen to me when I'm speaking to you Alexander.

-I apologize my queen—I was red as tomato. Jace looked at me with amusing in his eyes. I know that he was stopping himself from not laugh at me.

-Ah…young love.—she said that in a little too much vicious tone. I lifted my left eyebrow in confusing.—Well I'll let you run back to your warlock Alexander. Enjoy it when you can—she whispered to me as we were about to get out. She grabbed my hand and pressed my pulse. I looked at her with wide opened eyes—Because you never know when you can lose it.

Then the darkness engulfed me. The next thing I noticed it was some movement next to me. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. Then I looked over to elbow Magnus' for waking me up. What I saw was terrifying for me. I jumped out of the bed.

-What the hell?!


	2. Where am I?

I was looking at the person in my bed terrified. I mean who wouldn't be terrified by this view.

"By the Angel! What the hell are you doing in my bed"

"What are you talking about?" he said lightly.

"For the god's sake! What are you doing naked in my bed Jace?"

"Really?" he rolled his eyes. When he throw away the covers I covered my eyes. I mean he's my brother. "Alec what are you doing?"

"Me? What are you doing"

"God…you're acting like a teenage virgin girl who's seeing her boyfriend naked for the first time. And we both know that you're neither a girl or the virgin anymore…for a long time. Now come back to the bed…so I can have my morning fun with you"

He started to lick his lips and ogling me. I looked down at myself. I was naked. In front of my brother. I quickly grabbed some pants from the chair and put them on. I wanted to run away from my own room. By the Angel…I slept with my brother…It's disgusting. Oh god….Magnus…How in the world I'm going to explain him that? He's so going to dump me again… And we just got back together few weeks before. Oh no…I can't let that happen. I'll go to him…tell him the whole truth…That I've got no fucking idea how I ended up in a bed with Jace. When I was overthinking that I felt some arms around my waist. I jumped off when I realized it's my parabatai.

"Don't touch me!"

"What the hell is wrong with you Alec?" he looked confused "Last night you were enjoying my touches…you even begged for more."

"Shut up Jace!" I was about to put some shirt on, when I heard a loud knock on the door. Soon my sister waltz in my room.

"Alec you finally up" she looked over at Jace and smiled at him "Jeez Alec…if Jace is staying the night you could at least tell me that or to mom or dad. You know…so we didn't have to walk you in like the last time."

"What the hell is going on?" I said helplessly.

"Is he ok?" asked Izzy looking over Jace who was putting some clothes on himself.

"I don't know. He's acting strange. You know he jumped out of the bed this morning" said my brother.

"Alec are you ok? Maybe you're sick?"

"I'm sick? It's you who act weird."

"Did you take something at Magnus' party last night that we went?" I looked at her confused. Magnus! Oh I need to see him.

"Magnus! Fuck! How am I going to explain him that?"

"What?" asked Jace

"That I slept with you!"

"That won't be any surprise to him. Besides why do you care of that?"

"He's my boyfriend! I cheated on him with…with…with you. He'll dump me." I started pacing around my room and then I heard some laughs. I turned around and saw that my siblings is laughing at me. "What?!"

"Jeez bro" started Izzy "Whatever you took it had to be strong. Magnus your boyfriend? Good one. Great joke Alec."

"It's not a joke Izz. What is wrong with you?" I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Maybe you should stay home today…I'll wake up mom and she'll call your doctor." she was walking to the door. "Hey Jace can you give me a ride to school?"

"Sure thing Izz" he blinked at her. "I'll just take a shower and we can go."

"Thanks. See ya downstairs."

After she left my room I looked over Jace. He just shrugged his arms and went to the bathroom. I sat down at the bed and looked around. This was definitely not my room. The walls here were dark blue, the bed was king sized covering with white silk covers. On the walls were posters of some bands. I recognize some from the magazines that Magnus is reading. My desk was black and big. There was a laptop over it. Near that desk stood a bass guitar. Holly shit! What the hell is going on here? I stood up and came closer to my shelves. There was a bunch of photos of me and Izzy, me and my parents, me and Max, me and Jace kissing and holding hands…wait, wait…what? I took this picture in my hands. It literally was me and Jace kissing. I looked at the date on the photo… 6.05.2008. It was taken five months ago. By the Angel…Something was wrong here and I'm going to find out what.

"Alec?" I turned around to now fully dressed Jace with wet hair. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I guess…" I said without emotion.

"Ok…maybe it's really god idea for you to stay home tonight…I'll talk to your teachers and bring you homework…I'll come after dinner…you know that my dad and mom are coming home tonight. So…I'll see you later…I love you."

After he left my…I guess it's mine…room I fell onto the bed. I started thinking what was going on. I tried to remember what happened last night. Ok. Alec focus. I told myself. There was a demon hunting. Than you collapsed. Than Magnus came. Makeup sex twice. Then Jace and I went to the Seelie Court. And then…nothing. I couldn't remember what happened next. Oh…wait…I blacked out…maybe Magnus was casting some spell and it didn't work out good…and now everything was different. Magnus! He will explain that to me. I got up and rushed out of the Institute. When I was outside I turned over. It wasn't the Institute. It was a mansion with a big garden and gate. It looked a little like the Institute…but it definitely wasn't it. I stood there dumbfounded. I looked around…I was in New York…that's for sure.

"Hey Alec!" I heard some male voice. I turned around and saw Simon.

"Hey Simon" I said confused. "You ok dude?"

"I don't know." he looked at me puzzled, then he shrugged his arms "Hey…do you know if Izz is still mad at me?"

"Mad? Why she should be mad at you?"

"You know, for hooking up with Maya…"

"You hooked up with Maya? And what about Jordan?" I knew that my sister and Simon weren't exclusive but Maya had a boyfriend. "Jordan? Please…he's with Cam. Alec you forgot? What's wrong with you dude? You're acting really weird." he touched my forehead and shook his head "No, you don't have a fever. But maybe you should just lay down today…I'm sure that you'll catch up in school quickly. See you later."

"Wait school? What school?" I wanted to shout after him, but he run so fast. I heard that someone was clearing their throat behind me. I turned around and approached the red head bitch. The Queen.

"Having fun Alexander?"

"What the fuck did you do?"

"Oh…no need to be mean…Keep this attitude and you'll stay here forever."

"Where am I? Why am I here."

"You see…I wanted to have some fun…and Magnus was so mean to me lately and so was you…So now…enjoy a life without him. Didn't you want a normal life? Without a shadowhunting and being a warlock? So I gave it to you. Have fun Alec…Maybe when you'll be back to your world…you'll appreciate what you have."


	3. You're dating Magnus Bane here

When I woke up I smelled some weird scent. Was it a sandalwood? Who in the hell use this? It was awful. I opened my eyes and approach familiar gaze of Magnus. I closed my eyes again and then it hit me. I was in the bed with Magnus. I jumped off of it and fall onto the cold floor. Where in the hell is my white fluffy carpet? But more importantly why Magnus was in my bed? He was looking at me confused. "Darling are you ok?"

"What the hell are you doing in my bed? Get out!"

"Alexander what's wrong? Don't you remember? I stayed here all day after you and Jace went to the Seelie Court. By the way? Why did Jace bring you unconscious? I told you, you should let me heal you and not putting that iratze. Or maybe I should let you sleep yesterday and not having sex twice."

"Sex? We slept together? Oh dear sweet god. This can't be real."

"Are you ok darling?" he came closer to me. All naked! I covered my eyes. He's my best friend. And a friend of my boyfriend or used to be. Oh god…Jace…when he finds out…we're over.

"Stop with this darling. I'm not your darling!" I heard some footsteps and soon the door of my bedroom were opened.

"Hey Alec can you te…" my red head friend was standing there blushing "Oh…I'm so sorry. I didn't want to interrupt you guys."

"Clary! It's not what it looks like! I swear I didn't sleep with Magnus. Believe me." Jeez. I fucked this up. Clary was here…looking at her naked boyfriend who was standing behind me.

"I don't mind that Alec…" she said confused "Besides…We heard you last night."

"What? We?"

"Me and Jace. I stayed the night here" she looked over at Magnus, who was putting his pants on. "You should soundproof the room."

"I did! But maybe when Alec was on top of me I throw some spell or something. We've got carried away."

"Yeah I heard" Jace stepped into my room. I was shocked. I need to tell him that I've got no idea how I ended up with Magnus in a bed "All the 'Oh…please more Alec. Yes…more sweetheart…By the Lilith! Alexander!' Jeez Mags…and here I thought that Alec is more screamer than you. I mean I remember the last time I walk through the hall…"

"Jace!" I started "I'm so sorry I don't know what happened. I'm sorry"

"What are you talking about Alec?" he looked confused at me

"I've got no idea how I ended up in a bed with Magnus. I never meant to."

"What the hell Alexander?" said Magnus confused so much. "Are you ok?"

"Don't touch me!" I shouted when he put his arms on my shoulders. He jerked off and looked hurtful. "I'm sorry Jace, really sorry."

"Alec I don't get it." stated my boyfriend. "What are you sorry for? That you had sex with your boyfriend?"

"Bo…boyfriend? Jace are you ok?"

"Me? It's you who's acting really weird brother."

"What did you just call me?" Now I was really confused. What the hell was going on.

"Brother. I know that I'm adopted, but you always have been to me truly brother, my parabatai, my best friend. My brother."

He put his hand on my shoulder. I saw some strange tattoos on it. Jace doesn't have any tattoos. I would notice them. I'm seeing him naked almost every night. I would know. Everyone were looking at me confused. I sat down at the bed. Magnus crouched in front of me he took my hands into his own. I wanted to let go, but it felt strangely right, like we've done that before. Like it's something that I like, know. It was a weird feeling. Jace sat next to me and Clary on his laps. This was odd. I mean she is his sister. I swallowed hard and looked at Magnus. He had really weird cat eyes, which were looking at me with a concern now.

"Darling, are you feeling good?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what's going on with me."

"Alexander look at me" he said lightly. I immediately looked up at him, like something was driving me to do it. "Everything is going to be ok sweetie."

And then he kissed me. At first I was shocked and I wanted to pulled off, but after a while I felt good. Like this is something that I know. Like it was something that it's right. That I should do this. And I kissed him back. He sat next to me on the bed, but never break the kiss. His hands were on my waist, my hand run to his hair and tugged it. He moaned into my mouth. I smiled across the kiss. I heard some movement and I pulled away as Jace and Clary were walking out the bedroom. I looked at them…they were holding hands. The blood inside my veins boiled. I got angry at Jace. I know that Clary is his sister, but he shouldn't hold her hand like that. _'Uhu…and who just kissed Magnus in front of his boyfriend?'_ I heard some voice in my head. I covered my mouth with one hand and looked shocked at Magnus. Why he kissed me in front of his girlfriend?

"We shouldn't do it." I stated.

"Why? It's not the first time they've seen us? Don't you remember how they walk us in when I was giving you a blow job last month? Oh Alec…"

"What? We didn't do anything like that!"

"Alec what is wrong with you?"

"With me? What is wrong with you? Why are you kissing me in front of my boyfriend and your girlfriend?"

"What? Alec did you hit your head or something in the Seelie Court? What boyfriend and what girlfriend? It's Clarissa who's dating Jace not you. You're with me."

"No! Clary is Jace's sister! And you're just my best friend! It's Jace who is my boyfriend! And Clary is YOUR girlfriend!"

He looked dumbfounded at me. Jeez…they all act like I'm crazy or something. And it's they who are crazy. I heard some awful ring. Magnus was talking to someone. After he hung up he turned toward me.

"I got to go. I have a werewolf to save. But we'll talk later Alec…Because something is really not right. I love you."

After he went out of my room I looked around. It wasn't my room. It was just too plain. Simple white walls, not so big bed, and some bow and daggers everywhere. Where the fuck am I? I went out from my room to some searching. I saw that in this home weren't so many furniture as in my home. There wasn't any picture at the walls. I went outside and looked at the front of the house. It was a fucking church! What the hell.

"Alexander" I heard so familiar voice. I turned around and approached my not so favorite ex-girlfriend. The red-head bitch.

"Jasmine. What are you doing here?"

"Oh…so that name I have in your world? Pretty nice."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You see…I'm not that Jasmine you're talking about…I'm the Queen of the Seelie Court. And you my dear…you must have been lost right? Jace isn't your boyfriend anymore…and you're dating Magnus Bane here. So complicated right?" I looked at her puzzled "You see…Alexander and Magnus from this world got on my nerves lately…so I needed to punish them a little. I'm so sorry…but you're going to stay here until Alec and Magnus figure it out how to reverse that. Have fun Alexander…living as a shadowhunter."


	4. In my world I'm dating you!

_**A/N: My dear readers I apologize for not updating lately, but I got a good excuse. I was out of the town, without my laptop, and I really don't like writing on my phone. Anyway thank you for your reviews/follows/favorites. Enjoy a new chapter. Hope you'll like it.**_

_**Don't own the Mortal Instruments. All rights belongs to Cassandra Clare.**_

* * *

I stood there dumbfounded. What the hell was going on? That red head bitch said something about giving me what I wanted? I had no idea what she did nor where am I. I was sure that it's not my world. I need to find out where am I, and how to go back. But who could help me? Jace isn't a shadowhunter here. I didn't see any rune on him…God I saw my brother naked…most gross view in the world. So if Jace isn't a shadowhunter…was I still? Was Magnus a warlock? I need to see him as soon as I can. Maybe he could help me.

I was running to the familiar apartment in Brooklyn…I hoped that in this fucking world he's living there. When I found a familiar building I breathed in a relief. I came to the door and found his name "BANE". I buzzed and few seconds later I was buzzed in. I rushed upstairs and knocked on the door. Soon the door was open.

"Yes?" Black-haired woman in a red knee-length dress opened the door. Who was she? I looked confused at her. "Oh Alec! I didn't recognize you in this black outfit. Are you here to see Magnus?" I only nodded. I still wondered who is this woman. "Magnus! You have a visitor!"

"If that's Clary I'm not home!" I heard so familiar voice. Few seconds later I saw my beautiful boyfriend walking out from some room "I told you mom that I don't want to…" He looked shocked at me. I smiled lightly at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" The dark-haired woman looked over at him. Magnus only nodded.

Soon I came in and he led me to the lounge room. I looked around. It was so different than our loft. Walls were dark red, not blue. The couch was white, not pink. There were some pictures on the walls of Magnus and that woman and some girl, and even Magnus and some older man.

"Alright boys" Started the woman. I looked at her. She looked similar to Magnus. The same green-gold eyes, same dark hair, same thin figure. "I'm going to work. See you later. Bye Alec." I smiled at her, as she waved to me "I love you sweetheart. I'll be back at seven. If anything…call me."

"Love you too mom. Bye" After she walked out I jumped at Magnus and kissed him furiously. I missed him a lot. The one strange thing was that he didn't kissed me back and that he pulled away. "What the hell are you doing Alec?"

"By the Angel…I missed you so much" I wanted to kiss him again but he jumped off the couch. I looked at him confused and hurtful. "Mags?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I love you. I think that's the reason. Besides I missed you. I haven't see you since yesterday. You weren't in the Institute when I woke up."

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you ok? You saw me yesterday at school. I know that we're not talking anymore or sitting together…but I think you could at least see me when your stupid boyfriend and his brother pushed me on the lockers!" he snapped at me

"What boyfriend? You're the one that I'm in relationship with" I sighed "By the Angel! Why all of you act so weird? First I woke up and Jace was in my bed naked…Oh god… I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. But I swear on the Angel that I didn't do anything with him."

"Why should I care? He's your boyfriend after all. I really don't need to hear about your sex life with Jace."

"He's my brother!" I started to breath heavily. Focus Alec. And then it hit me. That isn't my Magnus. I looked closer at him. He didn't have cat eyes. I rushed over to him and lifted his shirt. O god…he has a bellybutton. His skin wasn't so warm anymore. He jerked my arm away "The Raziel!…you're mortal. You're a mundane."

"Of course I'm mortal. I'm a human! God Alec…are you ok? You're acting a little crazy. Is Jace giving you drugs again?"

"What's going on here?" I cried and sat down on the floor. I had my back to the wall and I brought knees to my chest. I started to sobbing. By the Angel…I didn't know what was happening around me. Magnus isn't Magnus. Jace is not Jace anymore. I'm not a shadowhunter. Magnus isn't a warlock.

"Alec?" Magnus sat down next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him with glassy full of tears eyes and I leaned into him. He put his arms around me and started to stroke my hair. God…it feel just so great…like in home "Everything is going to be ok. Don't cry darling" I laughed and wiped my tears away. He looked at me puzzled "What?"

"It's just…I missed being called darling by You."

"If you want I can call you darling every day…it's just…But with Jace?"

"Right…I'm dating here Jace, right?" He only nodded "Fuck! That's not good."

"Ok Alec…" He made a long pause and grabbed my hands into his. Oh how I missed his touch. "Why did you come here in the first place?"

"What do you mean?"

"Last time we spoke…you made yourself clearly that you don't want to talk, sit or even see me again. What changed?"

"I did that?" I asked confused. "Why I did that?"

"Don't you remember how you yelled at me? When I told you that Jace is cheating on you with your ex, with Jasmine?! Don't you remember how you told me to stay away from you and Jace?! And I tried only to protect you from hurt." He snapped at me. I was shocked. My boyfriend cheated on my with my ex? Well…not me…the other me. "Alec you were…no you still are my best friend since forever…I don't want you to get hurt. I care too much about you"

"Listen Magnus…" I thought that maybe if I'll explain my situation to him, he'll understand…somehow. But how I could explain that I'm not the Alec he's talking about. "There's something I need to tell you." He nodded and move so now he was sitting in front of me. I grabbed his hands into mine and for a brief moment I looked into his eyes. I missed his cat-eyes, but this ones were still beautiful. I swallowed hard and begin my speech. "I'm not that Alec you're talking about"

"What?"

"Look…I don't know how to explain this…Hell I don't even understand it all. But somehow…No…" I exhaled loudly. He was looking at me with a concern. So like my Magnus. "I'm not from this world"

"Ok…now you got me worried. Alec did you take something? Like LSD? I told you to not take drugs from Jace."

"NO!" I interrupted him. "I'm telling the truth. In my world it's you who I'm dating. Not Jace. In my world Jace is my brother. And you're my lover"

"What are you talking about?"

"Wanna proof?" I thought about something that only I know about Magnus. I wondered if in this world he had his 'marks' too. "Then tell me how I would know about few things. First, right below your right hip you have a Chinese red dragon tattoo. How would I know about that?"

"Maybe you saw me in a change room before gym"

"Ok…and how would I know that you have a scar which looks like a star inside your left thigh?" His eyes were wide open now. 'Ha! Got you honey.' I thought. "I know every inch of your body by my heart."

"How is it possible? How do you know that?"

"I'm telling you that in my world I'm dating you!"

"I don't understand this"

"Me either. But I promise that I'm gonna find out what happened and why I'm here."


	5. That's not our Alec, is it?

A/N: Sorry that I didn't post it sooner but I had a very busy week. Anyway, enjoy new chapter.

* * *

I was walking down to Brooklyn for my appointment with the werewolf. I was thinking about Alec this morning. He acted really strange, like not himself. I mean he jumped out of the bed, he covered his eyes when he saw me naked and the most importantly he was explaining himself to Jace…for sleeping with me. It's weird. I know that they're parabatai…but this was odd. I know that Alexander isn't babbling on about our sex life to his siblings, no matter how much Izzy tried to get that out from him. He's too shy to do it.

When I was almost in the Police station where werewolves resisted lately I got a phone call from my not so favorite shadowhunter's friend.

"What do you want Jace?" I said vicious.

"Where are you dude?"

"Going on the meeting. You know someone has to work." I said as I entered the station. I saw that Jordan was lying on the bed with a really looking bad scar on his chest. "Jace I got to go. Call me later?"

"Meet me up in Taki when you finish, ok? We need to talk. About Alec."

He hung up on me, before I could say something. About Alec? What about him? I know that he's acing strange, but…My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Jordan crying out in a pain. I came closer to him and looked at the wound. It wasn't so badly as I thought. It won't be much work. After ten minutes he was ok. I sat down at some chair to catch my breath.

"Thanks for your help Magnus" said Maya, who sat next to Jordan on his bed.

"Yeah…but next time Jordan…watch yourself better" The other werewolf were looking at me half asleep. I got up and looked at Luke who was standing in the doorway "I expect my payment till the end of the week Luke."

"Sure thing Magnus." He smiled at me. "Hey, how's Alec? I haven't seen him in a while"

"He's fine" I said that without any emotion.

I left the station and started walk to meet with Jace. Again I began to think about my shadowhunter. Why he was acting so strange this morning. Did something happened last night? Did I cast some spell that I didn't remember? Oh god…maybe I did... No, that can't be true. I never cast any spell at Alec when we were making love. That's not it. Than what is it? What was going on with my pretty boy? Maybe Jace will tell me. Maybe he knows. Well…soon I'm going to find out.

I entered the bar and looked around for the Golden Boy. He was sitting in the last table, in the corner. I walk toward him and sat across. "Well I'm here. What's going on?"

"What's wrong with Alec?"

"I don't know. He acted strange in the morning. You saw that. He jumped out of the bed! And he tried to explain to you that he had sex with me a night before."

"Yeah…and after you left…he tried to kiss me! He literally jumped me and attacked me!" I got angry. I wanted to hit Jace right now. "Hey! I pushed him off of me, no need to get angry at me. It's Alec you should be pissed with. Something is wrong with him. He even claims that he slept with me multiple times…and slept as it had sex."

"Excuse me?" I said confused as hell.

"Yeah…I got the same face when he said that. And I'm telling him that it's not possible and disgusting because he's my brother. And he's saying that he's my boyfriend for almost eight months."

"He's with me eight months!"

"I know that! But he's saying otherwise."

I was silent for a bit, trying to collect everything in my mind. This whole acting started in the morning. Last night everything was perfectly fine. So what happened? Focus Magnus, try to remembered the actions from last night. Ok…I finished all my appointments. I came to my loft, changed. Then I went to the Institute. I apologized for my behavior, Alec apologized too. We had makeup sex in the shower, than we had sex in his bedroom. Then we slept. Then he woke me up because he was going out. But where? Where he went? Come on warlock, try to recall that_… I'm going out. We're heading to the Seelie Court. The Queen requested a visit from us. I'll be back later. If you want you can stay here. I love you ._I heard in my mind the voice of my beauty…The Seelie Court!

"Jace" I started, he looked at me puzzled. "What happened in the Seelie Court yesterday?"

"Well…When we arrived there, Meliron offered us something to drink…" I looked at him with straight-to-the-point gaze. He nodded and spoke again "The Queen was telling us about some werewolves who attacked her two faeries. And Alec wasn't listening to her at all. So she got a little mad I guess. But he apologized and she said something about young love and all. Then when we were about to leave she said something to Alec but I couldn't hear it, and when I turned around he was unconscious. So I asked her what she did to him. And she told me that he was so exhausted so he fainted. Then I carried his ass to the Institute and the rest you know. That's it."

"That bitch!" I said too loud. All the customers looked weirdly at me. I quickly snapped some paper and a pen and started to write. I was pissed. I knew that she had done something to him. And I will get this out of here even if I'll have to do it with a force.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm writing a fire message. I'm so going to the Seelie Court, right now. I need to know what she's done to Alec."

"I'm coming with you!" Before I could say something he grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of Taki "I'm coming. You like it that or not. He's my brother. Besides I know that he would kill me if he would find out that I let you go all alone in there. You know him."

"Fine! But don't attack before we got our answers, got it?" He nodded and let go my wrist. I grabbed his arm and turn him around to me "I mean it Jace. Don't do anything reckless. Swear on the Angel!"

"Ok. I swear on the Angel that I won't do anything to her if that won't be necessary?" I nodded at him and let go his arm. We were running to the Turtle Pond. Few minutes later we were standing all wet and shaking in front of Meliron. I snapped my fingers and both me and Jace were dry.

"Magnus Bane the High Warlock of Brooklyn and Jonathan Herondale what do we owe this pleasure?" Asked the fey.

"I…We want to see the Queen. I send a fire message to her, that I want to meet." I said politely, though my blood was boiling inside.

"Do you think that you can just send a fire message and demand a meeting? Magnus Bane you're old enough to know that my Queen doesn't do what she's demanded to. But…My Queen actually likes you Jonathan, so…both of you can come in."

We followed him to the so familiar place. I tried to calm myself down to not bite her head off. And I didn't even knew what she has done to Alec, yet. When I saw her in her golden dress I wanted to burn her. I hated that bitch, really hated. She was even worse than Camille.

"Magnus Bane! My dear friend. And Jonathan my favorite shadowhunter. What a pleasure" Oh she was so playing the innocent one. If I could just kill her…but calm down Magnus. You need to know what happened, and then maybe you could kill her.

"My dear Queen" I said sneeringly. "I'm very pleased that you agreed on meeting with us."

"How could I not? When the High Warlock wants to meet I can't reject that. So what's new?" She looked at me ironically. "How's Alexander?"

"What did you do to him?" I said too much vicious.

"Oh nothing." She stated. "I just gave him what he wanted. And you wanted that too Magnus."

"Want what?" asked Jace.

"Didn't both of you wanted to live without shadowhunting and being a warlock? I just gave you that."

"What does it mean?" I asked helplessly

"My dear friend. I gave you Alec but not a shadowhunter anymore. And I gave your shadowhunter Magnus who isn't a warlock. Didn't you want that?"

"I'm a little lost" said puzzled Jace. I was confused too. What does that mean? "What's going on with my brother?"

"Your brother isn't your brother anymore. At least this Alec isn't."

"This Alec? My Queen I don't understand" the shadowhunter said looking at her confused as hell.

"Ok…I wanted for you to find that out by yourselves, but…I can tell you. Your Alec isn't here anymore."

"Where is he?" I finally spoke, my voice so broken. I was about to cry.

"In the world where demons doesn't exist, where there's no need to be a shadowhunter. In a world where he's not with you anymore Magnus Bane. And he can't come back, till he figure it out how. And so you need to figure it how to bring him back. But for now…enjoy the other Alec." She got up from her throne and came closer to me and started to whisper "Figure it out fast…or you could lose Alexander to the other Magnus Bane."

And she disappear. I looked terrified at Jace. God…she moved Alec to the alternative world. Fuck! So that's why this Alec was freaking out in the morning. That's not my Alec. I need to find a way to bring my boy to myself…fast.

"That's not our Alec, is it?" I only nodded "What does it mean?"

"This means that we're screwed."


	6. Tell me about Alec

_**So, since this chapter there will be a division on the both worlds. So you could read what's going on with Alec the Shadowhuter, and with Alec the human/mundane in the same time. Thanks for all favorites/follows and enjoy the new chaprer**_

* * *

I was observing Alec for twenty minutes. I tried to find any difference between this Alec and my boy. But there wasn't any. He had his runes, his beautiful blue eyes, his amazing messy dark hair. He looked just like my boy, yet he wasn't him. Me and Jace tried to think what we're going to do about it. There was along with us Clary and Izzy. The dark haired girl was checking Alec's face just to see if that's her brother.

"So…what are we going to do now?" asked Jace. I sighed loudly and shrugged my arms. I've got no idea what to do. For the first time in my life I felt entirely helpless.

"Maybe we should just tell Maryse" said Clary. All of us looked at her like she was crazy.

"No offence Clarissa…" I started as I got up "But how do you imagine that? What we should say, huh? Maybe 'Hey Maryse…you know there's one tiny problem…your oldest son is in some alternative world, but hey don't worry we have the other Alec here."

"Maybe she could help us. You know demand from the Queen to return our Alec." Stated the red head. I lift my arms in anger.

"I know my mom" said Jace "she will go to the Clave. And that can't happen."

"Why?" spoke for the first time Alec. "What is this Clave?"

"Dar…Alec. The Clave is...how to explain that to you? You might say that it's some kind of council where the adult shadowhunters belong." I tried to tell him that as simplest as I could. He was so confused.

"Shadowhunters? My ex-girlfriend Jasmine…oh wait…she told me that she's some Queen of the Seelie Court, whatever that is, she told me to enjoy living as a shadowhunter. What's that mean?"

"You met the Queen?" asked Isabelle. Alec nodded

"Yeah…when I stepped outside this…church? She told me that Magnus and Alec got on her nerves lately and she needs to punish them." All the shadowhunters looked at me questioningly. "What did you do Magnus?"

"Well…I might have reject her invitations lately…and I might have refuse helping her with the werewolves? No biggie." I said as much lightly as I could. They had unpleased faces. "But I don't know what Alec did"

"It doesn't matter anymore" said Alec sitting on the couch in my lounge room. It's a good thing that we were in my loft and not in the Institute, where Maryse could hear everything. "What's the shadowhunter is? And more importantly how I could get back to my world."

"I need to figure it out" He looked puzzled at me "How to send you to your world and bring back my boy. But till I won't find a way…you stuck here. And you need to be my Alec now. So no one could suspect anything, you understand?" He nodded. "Good. Guys…there's nothing else we can do now. I'll try my best to bring our Alec back a.s.a.p., so you can go back home"

They all got up along with Alec. I grabbed his wrist and he turned around. "What?"

"Where're you going?"

"Home. That church or whatever it calls. You said we can go home."

"Hate to break the news to you bro" started Jace "But you don't live there anymore"

"Then where does Alec live?"

"Here. He lives here with me." I said silently. He looked at me shocked. "And I think it's the best idea if you stay here, so no one would see that you're not Alec. And when I say no one I mean especially Maryse or Robert. I mean…you might look like our Alec but you don't act like him."

After the three left I sat down at the couch. I looked over at the photo on the wall. It was me and Alec in our trip around the world. We were standing in front of the Eiffel Tower, me behind him with my arms around his waist. We were so happy there. I felt some movement next to me and I looked up. Alec was sitting next to me and was looking at me with a concern. I smiled at him and he smiled back blushing. Now he really looked like my cutie pie.

"So since I have to be your Alec…why won't you tell me about him?"

"Well…Alec is a Shadowhunter." He looked questioningly at me. Right he doesn't know what am I talking about "Ok…shadowhunters are fighting with demons, werewolves, vampires, sometimes faeries, or some other unnatural creatures. I believe in your world we don't exist? I mean this creatures? Only humans?" He nodded. O god. This will be harder than I thought. "So…Alec is the most amazing shadowhunter I ever met. Till last year…he didn't kill any demon, but that's not his fault. He always protected his idiotic brother Jace" I felt that he punched me in my arm.

"Jace isn't idiotic"

"Yes he is. At least in my world. He's the most annoying little brat I ever met…but I need to admit that without him I would never meet Alec."

"How's that?"

"Well…let's start from the beginning. Nine months ago I was throwing a party, and I had some…uninvited guests. Four Shadowhunters and one mundane stepped into my loft. At first I didn't bother that, but then I saw him. He was standing behind girls all shy, innocent, blushing like crazy. I smiled at him when I saw that he has black hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes I ever saw. Blue eyes and dark hair are my favorite combination." He started to laugh, just like my Alec. "What?"

"You're so like my Magnus.?" I raised my eyebrow and smirked "I mean…like Magnus from my world. Not that I…" he was blushing so cute. I wanted to kiss him. Don't! That's not your Alec! I told myself. "Anyway…carry on…about Alec."

"So Alec…is my sweet cutie pie. We're together for eight months…with a little three months break."

"I'm dating Jace for eight months" he interrupted

"Can I ask you something?" he nodded "How did you got together with Jace?"

"Well…I was the shy closet boy always…dating girls, so my parents wouldn't find out…but when I kissed…" he made a pause and turned red "When I kissed one amazing guy I understood that I like boys. And then Jace came to my school…it was like a hit of the lightning…he got interesting in me…we started to talk, then came kisses and the other things…and I didn't even know when we started to be official."

"So Jace wasn't your first kiss?" He shook his head smiling shyly "Than who was it?"

"A…a friend." His cheeks were crimson now. It got me wonder. Is it possible that in his world I was…I mean the other me…was his first kiss? This was good. "Hey Magnus?" I looked at him with my eyebrows raised "Since Alec is a Shadowhunter, than what are you?"

* * *

"So you're saying that I'm a warlock in your world?" I only nodded. I told him that like five times and he still had a shocked face. His eyes were looking at me with exciting. They were shining so amazing. Just like my warlock's eyes. "Cool. So I'm like Harry Potter? Or maybe like Merlin?"

"Please…Harry Potter and Merlin are nothing in compare to you…I mean to my Magnus. He's the High Warlock of Brooklyn. The most powerful warlock I've ever met."

"You know other warlocks too? How many?" he was so eager. I laughed a bit

"Well…I met once Ragnor Fell when I was younger and I know Catarina Loss. She's a healer."

"Ragnor and Catarina?" I nodded "As it Ragnor my best friend and my sister Cate?"

"Your sister?"

"My mom…got married to Cate's dad ten years ago. I was eight and Cate was six then. She's my little sister. And I met Ragnor in eighth grade. He was always jealous about you…I mean about Alec…you know what I mean. I'm best friends with Alec since fourth grade. I mean I used to" His voice was broken now. I wanted to comfort him.

"Hey" I started "I bet Alec will forgive you…Or maybe I should say he will ask for your forgiveness. Since he's the one who yelled at you."

"Yeah…I wish…it's just…since Jace came to the school Alec changed. He stopped hanging out with me or his other friends like Simon or Jordan. It was always Jace…so I tried to get along with the Golden Boy…" I laughed at that. He looked confused "What?"

"It's just…you're so like my Magnus. He's calling Jace a Golden Boy too or sometimes Wonder Boy." He laughed along with me. After a while we stopped. "Go on"

"So I tried to get along with Jace…so I could still be around Alec…And I was succeed until last month." He took a deep breath "I caught him with Alec's ex-girlfriend Jasmine, they were having sex at Ragnor's party." I opened my mouth from a shock "Yeah…I had the same face when I saw them. I wanted to tell that to Alec a.s.a.p. but Jace said to me that Alec won't believe me…that he'll do everything to make Alec hate me. And he did that. When I caught Jace again with her in boys restroom I told that to Alec, but he didn't believe me. And the next day he yelled at me in the cafeteria and told me to stay away from him and Jace. And that our friendship is over"

"Wait a minute…so Jace is a gay or straight here? Since he hooked up with a girl and apparently he's sleeping with Alec too." He tried to avoid my gaze. I put my hands over his cheeks and turned his head to me. I looked straight into his eyes. "There's more, isn't it? You know something right? Does Alec know that?"

"I couldn't tell him that…it would break him." He whispered. I grabbed his hands into mine. "You can tell me that"

"I can't!" he yelped. "If you're here…and my Alec is there…you need to act like him…otherwise you might not go back to your world…you said that."

"You're right. So what I should do, huh? Pretend that I love Jace?" He nodded. I felt like I could throw up right now. "But he's my brother!"

"Not here darling. Here he's your boyfriend." I growled in a disbelief. This will be hard for me. "But hey…don't worry…I'm here for you."

"Thank you Magnus." I brushed his knuckles with my thumb. Nothing more Alec! He's not your boyfriend. I told myself. "So what's the plan for tomorrow? What Alec's doing for a day?"

"Going to school, playing soccer…Oh! Alec is the captain of the soccer team. He plays a guitar in Simon's band, and he's taking a shooting course" I looked questioningly at him "He shoots with a bow"

"Great!" I said in excitement. Finally something good in this Alec's life "I can shoot. I'm like the master of it. Finally something that could be fun." He was laughing at me. I elbowed him. "Ok…what else you can tell me about Alec? How is he at the school?"

"Well…he's taking an advanced English with me. He's great in the history and math. But he's failing biology and geography. But I used to help him with that. We used to sit together in every class but now he's sitting only with Jace…well except for an English. Jace is too dumb for being in an advanced. So he sat with me…and lately with Tracy. I'll show you around tomorrow and show you all people you talk with." I nodded. Well with Magnus I think I could survive being here for a while, although I miss my warlock. "Hey Alec?" I lifted my head "How you and Magnus got together in your world?"

"It's a long story. But…it's all thanks to Clary. If she wouldn't came to the Pandemonium club and she wouldn't attract Jace…I bet I wouldn't meet Magnus. And I wouldn't fall in love with him, and I wouldn't tell my family that I'm gay and I would probably still believe that I love Jace." He's eyes were wide open "Yeah…for like four years I believed that I'm in love with my own brother with my parabatai. And thanks to Clary I knew it was a lie. She showed me the truth with her rune. And since that…I know that Magnus Bane owns my heart forever…he likes that or not. My heart belongs to him."

"Soooo romantic" he said in a melodic voice. We stayed in a silence for a bit.

"So…tomorrow I have to face High School drama?"

"Yep"

"This will be fun"


	7. How to survive this?

_Sorry that I didn't post it sooner but I had a little writer's block. I still have it so I don't know when the next will be posted. I know what will happen later in this story, I know the end, I just miss few mid-chapters. When I figure them out I will post often than once in a week or so. Anyway thanks for all follows and favorites. And enjoy the new one._

* * *

Fighting with some greater demons? Sure I can do it. But going to the High School? I don't know if I can handle this. I mean…I've never been in an actual school. What if something happens? Relax Alec…Magnus will be there…he won't let anything happen to you. And you've got Jace too…Yeah right. Jace…my boyfriend…it sounds even awful. Why that Alec is with him anyway since he's cheating on him? Why he couldn't be with Magnus? I know that the other Alec had some feelings for him…I read his journal last night. I mean…I needed to know more about him…me. So apparently Magnus here was Alec's first kiss, they kissed like three years ago. It seems like Alec was Magnus' first kiss too. So romantic.

I grabbed the most dark clothes that Alec has in his closet. It's so good that he actually owns a pair of black jeans…but why skinny? And I grabbed navy blue band t-shirt. Apparently he's favorite band is Papa Roach or something like that…well he has so many of their songs on his iPod. They're not that bad…I enjoyed few songs. Maybe when I'll be back in my world I could buy their CD. Anyway…I grabbed books that Magnus told me to take and put them in a black backpack. Then I went downstairs to grab something to eat.

Finding the kitchen wasn't so hard task. Rooms here are positioned the same like in the Institute. I opened the fridge and took out an apple. I heard some footsteps behind me and I turned around. There was standing my little brother…Max…I rushed over to him and took him in my arms. God I missed him like crazy…My little brother was alive here…

"Alec…I can't breathe…"

"By the Angel…Max…you're…God I missed you…"

"You saw me two days ago, when I was back from the hospital." I looked confused at him. what hospital? "You know from my chemo."

And then it hit me. My little brother was dying here…Alec wrote about that. I tried to stop myself from crying.

"Yeah…sorry…it's just I had a feeling that I haven't seen you in a long time little bro. I love you."

I felt some vibration in my pocket. I took out Alec's phone and read a message from unknown number _'I can give you a ride if you want. Since you've got no idea where the school is darling ;)'_ I smiled at this an quickly replied _'Thank you Magnus. I'll wait for you outside ;)'_ I rolled my eyes and took my backpack from the table. I kissed Max's forehead and headed out. I sat down at the stairs waiting for Magnus. But I don't know what car he has, so I was observing everyone who drove by. And then some dark red car stopped in front of the gate. I went closer to it and the window was rolling down.

"Hello darling" Magnus smiled at me. I breathed in a relief. For a brief second I thought that it's Jace. "Hop in."

I did as I was told. I sat on the passenger's seat and looked in the mirror. In the back was sitting a girl with a light blonde hair and very beautiful blue eyes. She smiled at me and waved. I looked at Magnus confused. He mouthed to me 'Cate'. I nodded and smiled at her. She wasn't look like Cate in my world but she was very pretty girl.

"We need to drop off Cate at her cheerleader practice. She couldn't take a bus" he said with a sneer.

"Why take a bus when I have you big brother? You love me too much to say no. Besides you're the one who got a car from dad so you need to drive me." She stuck out her tongue at him and he did the same. God…just like me and Izzy. "Hey Alec…haven't seen you in a while. How've you been?"

"Good Cate."

"Magnus told me that you came to his party two days ago…with Izzy, as her chaperone? But I didn't see you there."

"Maybe you would see him if you wouldn't be so drunk" stated Magnus. "He came with Iz, but they soon left. Izzy felt bad. She drank something." I looked at him with a concern. My sister got drunk? Nothing new. But she got poisoned? He mouthed to me 'She took drugs' My eyes were wide open. And she asked me if I took some. Oh I'm so going to talk to her about drugs.

When we got to the parking lot Cate jumped out of the car so fast. She waved at us and shouted to Magnus 'love you bro'. He rolled his eyes and closed his car. I stood in front of the huge, gray not looking pretty building. It was looking like some kind of warehouse or something. Even Hotel Dumort looked better in compare to this.

"Ready darling?"

"I guess so…let's face the drama of high school."

He laughed at me and grabbed my hand. It felt so like home, so warm. I intertwined our fingers and he looked shocked. I know that we're not together here, but I just wanted to feel a little better. He blushed a little, which was surprising for me, and lead me inside. We were walking through the hallways and Magnus was telling me what classes we have today and where I sit. He took me to my locker and told me my combination so I could remember it. Good thing it was easy 190605. I remembered that date from Alec's journal. It's the day that he kissed Magnus. He told me who I'm speaking with in school and who am I friends now with. So complicated. I wanted to sit with him for whole day but we really aren't friends. But maybe I could change that today.

"Fuck!" he cursed as he came back with some drink from an automat. He took his bag and hang it on his arm "Boyfriend alert." I looked confused at him. "Jace is coming. I got to go. I guess I see you around. And remember we don't talk to each other, we don't look at each other here. And remember you need to be as closest as you can with Jace. Alec is always with him. Bye darling." And he stormed off.

I wanted to run after him, but he was right. I need to act like Alec from here, being all in love with Jace. And speaking of the devil and he shows up. He was walking to me with…Jonathon…that son of a bitch is here. I felt that my blood was boiling inside. I wanted to kill him. I almost got up and rushed to him when I received a message from Magnus. _'That's Jace's brother Jonathon. Be nice to him, you're his friend.'_ I looked up and saw him sitting in the bench not so far from me with some brown haired girl. I think I saw her before. I only nodded at him and tried to calm myself down. He's Alec's friend. Be nice. I was telling myself over and over again. When they were closer to me I put a fake smile on my lips and tried to act civil.

"Alec!" Jace shouted.

"Hi Jace…Jonathon."

"Hi Alec." Said the other blonde.

"Hey are you feeling any better?" asked Jace with a bit of a concern. "I came to your place last night but you weren't there. Where were you?"

"Oh…I went out" It's time for lying. I was praying so Jace wouldn't find out. "I needed a fresh air." He looked at me speciously "I went to the park…to work on new song…for the band."

"Like always" stated Jace. I relaxed a little. Good, so he bought my lie "Anyway…I wanted to tell you that I can't come in Saturday at that dinner in your place…mom is taking us to grandma. You know...family matters"

"It's ok" I said trying to sounded hurtful, although I was happy that I could get a free day to spend with Magnus.

"You're not mad?"

"No. She's your grandma. And besides…you can always come some other time." He smiled at me and pulled me off the floor. I stood beside him and Jonathon. Then the bell rang and we started to going on to our first class, math. When we were about to come in he turned me to himself. I looked puzzled at him as he was smirking.

"There's one thing we need to do before we go in" I raised my eyebrow. I realized what he wants to do, when he started lean to me. By the Angel…then I felt his lips on mine. My brother was kissing me.

* * *

"So you're saying that I'm supposed to fight demons?" he was looking at me so helplessly. "But I don't know how"

"Don't worry" I started, taking his hands into mine "If that's not necessary you won't go…and if Maryse would demand that you should come I would go with you to help. I won't let you go there alone. But Jace, Isabelle and Clary can do that on their own…Clarissa isn't so oblivious like she used to be. She can fight pretty good. They can handle it."

"But didn't you say that Alec was always there to watch their backs?" I nodded "So since I'm him…I think I should go with them"

"And get yourself killed? Alec trained since he was nine. I don't think that you have his skills here…and I don't know if we can put runes on you. After all you're a mundane…in your world."

"Well I can shoot with a bow. Does your Alec can do it?"

"Of course. He's the master of it. None other Shadowhunter that I know can shoot like him. And I know bunch of them since I have a seat in the Council."

"What's the council?" He took Chairman on his laps and started to pet him. My little cat purred as he always do when my Alec pets him.

"The Council is…well there are few members of it. One warlock as it me, one vampire, one werewolf, one faerie, and the Inquisitor and the Consul. The Inquisitor and the Consul are Shadowhunters, who rules the Clave." He was listening to me very accurately. Well he needs to know all of it, so he could be very convincing to the rest of the world. "We signed up the Accords with the Shadowhunters, so we could all live in some kind of peace. But of course not everyone follow the accords. There are some creatures who don't give a damn over it and tries to rule the world. I don't blame them… I mean…the Shadowhunters are very proudly creatures…they're coming from the Angel's blood. They're thinking that they're better than others. They want everything to themselves."

"You seem to not like Shadowhunters too much, yet you're dating one of them. How's that?"

"Alec is different. He's not like the rest of them." I made a pause and sat down at the couch. "He's the most caring man I ever met. He's the one who actually follow the Accords, he's willing to cooperate with the downworlders. He's not so proud like the rest of them. He's so protective, so…he could even sacrifice himself for someone he loves. He did that for me."

"Really? What did he do?" I could hear a glimpse of curiosity in his voice.

"He came out for me. He kissed me in front of his family, and the whole Clave and few downworlders, although it was risky as hell." He was silent, I took that as a sign to continue "He could be stripped from his marks because of me. And yet he risked that for me."

"Why they could take his marks away?"

"Well…Shadowhunters are very…old school. Being a homosexual is a disgraceful among them. So that's way Alec was in closet for four years. And the other problem is that it's a shame to be in a relationship with a Downworlder. You could be simply disowned."

"He must really love you"

"Yes he does. And I love him. He's the first one who owns my heart. And I had so many lovers in my life. But with Alec…it's different. I even considered giving up my immortality for him. Because my immortality was the biggest problem in our relationship. It's the reason why we broke up in a first place." He furrowed his brows. "After we finally became official we went to the world tour. It was amazing. I spear you few details. Anyway we were so in love, so happy there, until I got called up. We needed to come home because there was some vampire…my ex-lover Camille, who wanted to speak with me…"

"Camille? As it Camille Belcourt?" I nodded "She's a truly bitch in my world. She broke Simon's heart and now she's with Jordan Kyle." This was good Camille and Jordan. "Anyway…go on."

"So I talk to her and she brought up a boy, a Shadowhunter from my past, who looked like Alec, like you. Black hair, blue eyes. And Alec heard that. And he's so jealous type. And since that day we started arguing about my ex-lovers. And about my immortality. And Alec started to meet up with Camille who manipulated him…she told him that she knows a spell to take away my immortality." His eyes were wide open from shock. "Yeah…Alec wanted us to be together forever…And I wanted that too. I was looking by myself for a spell to take away my immortality. I wanted to simply grow old and die with him. But he betrayed my trust. After that I broke things off with him."

"So how did you end up back together?" he asked silently after a long pause. I took a deep breath and started to speak. I never would thought that I can enjoy a simply talk about myself. That was new. But I was glad that he could hear me out.

"Well…it's not like Alec was all bad in the relationship. I made some mistakes too. I never talked to him about my past…so when I had a really long talk with Jace I understood that I can't blame Alec for all. And we talked, and we promised to each other that from now on we're going to be honest with everything. No more secrets. Besides we missed each other like crazy. I couldn't sleep well, eat, work. I was in mess, and so was Alec…he couldn't focus on a hunting and he kept calling me and hung up whenever I picked up"

I heard that my phone was ringing. I picked it up and had a quick chat with Jace. When I hung up I turned to Alec with a terrified face. I swallowed hard and tried to find my voice. How we're going to survive this. Alec was looking confused and terrified at me.

"Magnus what is it?"

"Alec…we're screwed." He raised his brows "Maryse invited us over dinner tomorrow"


	8. I need you

A/N: OK...so I got over my writer's block for a bit, I hope so. And I came up with this today. Prepare for a drama. A lot of it.

Thank you for all favorites/follows and especially for all reviews. I love you all guys.

Here's the new one. Enjoy it. And R&R if you want :)

* * *

He was lying in my arms crying hysterically. He looked so vulnerable, just like my Alec in that night. I needed to tell this Alec, that little Max was dead for five months. He was so exciting that he would see his little brother during that dinner that Maryse invited us over. And now he couldn't stop cry. I remembered how Alec was in that day when Max was killed. I was in New York healing Jocelyn, when I received a fire message from Jace to come over a.s.a.p. cause Alec needed me. When I got in I immediately rushed to my little angel. He was so broken in that night. I had to hold him close and tight. When I saw him so sad my heart broken into million pieces. And now I had like a déjà vu.

"Shhh…it's going to be alright Alec." I tried to comfort him as I was stroking gently his hair. "It's gonna be ok."

"N..nooo" he cried helplessly "My little brother is dead…how can everything be ok?"

"Hey…Max wouldn't want you to be sad Alec" I draw him closer to myself and kiss him in a forehead. "I'm here for you. I'm here."

"Thank you Magnus." He whispered as he put his head on my chest.

For a brief moment I felt like he's my Alec, my sweet angel. I closed my eyes and sighed. I missed my cutie pie. I wondered how he's doing without me. Was he even miss me like I miss him? _'of course he does idiot. He loves you!'_ I heard my own voice in my head. I felt that Alec snuggled up more to me. It got me some warm inside, like he was my boy. My Alexander and I used to lay in a bed for hours, we didn't need to talk, just laying in each other's arms was a heaven. I missed this…but now I had this Alec in my arms and somehow it was a great feeling for me. I really didn't understand that. Could I have some feelings toward this Alec too? Could it be even possible? I looked over at him, he was sleeping peacefully now in my arms, feeling safe just like my Alec. He was so like him. So maybe that's way I have this strange feelings for him, because he's like my angel.

Looking at Alec in my arms I wondered how my boy is doing out there. How he's dealing with the fact that Max is alive there…or barely alive. Alec told me that Max has a cancer…leukemia. This little boy must suffer. I just hope that my man wouldn't have to deal with the pain of a loss again. He barely got through this once. Sometimes he still wakes up from a nightmare where Max is calling for a help. Then he cries for a whole night and keep telling that it's his fault. And it takes a lot calm and patience for me to calm him down or he finally falls asleep from exhausting.

In the middle of the night I woke up with a pain in my chest. I clutched it and tried to make myself better. But nothing could help. The pain was horrible. Like my heart was breaking into million pieces. I didn't know what was happening to me. And then I started to breath heavily trying to catch a normal breath. And that's how I woke Alec up.

"Magnus!" he started all panicked "Magnus what's wrong? Please tell me!"

"I…don't…it hurts…make it stop…please…"I cried. God, the pain was unbearable. I thought that my heart will stop beating in a matter of second.

"Magnus!" he shouted, as he took me in his arms "Please…tell me what to do? I want to help".

"It hurts…please…make it stop Alec…make it stop". I started to struggle in his arms, but he tighten his embrace. I wanted this pain to stop. I didn't know why I felt it. And when he put his hand over my heart I saw my boy. Crying outside some room. That's why I felt the pain, because my darling was in a pain too. Before I fainted, I yelped one last thing. "ALEXANDER!"

* * *

I was sitting in an English, when I was called up to the principal's office. Not really knowing where that is I was wandering around for like fifteen minutes, before I found the right room. I lightly knocked and when I heard 'come in' I did as I was told.

"Alec" started principal Garroway. Who would've thought that Luke will become a principal of a school. "Your mother called." I looked at him feared. Mother called? Something happened "It's about your brother".

"Max! What's wrong with him?" I asked panicking as hell.

"They took him to the hospital" he said in a sad voice "And your mother is waiting there for you."

"Wh…which hospital?" I was crying but I didn't care about it. Something was wrong with my little brother.

"Beth Israel Hospital."

I rushed out of the school not even bothering to tell someone. Fifteen minutes later I was in the hospital. I asked about my brother's room, and the nurse lead me to the Oncology Wing for kids. When I stepped into room 235 I saw my mother, my father and my sister. All of them sat on the chairs next to the bed where Max was laying. I looked over him. He looked dreadful. So pale, so skinny, so exhausted. With all those tubes applied to his body, with that IV in his left arm, he wasn't looked like himself. Not at all. I wanted to take his pain away, but I couldn't do anything.

When Izzy noticed me, she quickly got up, and came closer to me. I opened my arms, and she leaned into. She was crying. I started to stroke her hair. I wanted to tell her that everything is going to be ok, but I was sure as hell that nothing's going to be ok. My mother was crying desperately, holding weak hand of Max. My dad was trying to stay still, but I could see a glimpse of tears in his eyes. I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. I cried along with Izzy. And then someone came in to the room.

The brown haired, high woman in a white coat, came closer to my brother and took his card to check. She made a sad face, as she put that back on his bed. Then she looked at the monitors that showed his heart beats and pulse. It wasn't good. I knew that by her look.

"Mrs. and Mr. Lightwood" she started looking at my parents "I don't have good news. The treatment that Max was given lately…didn't work as we thought. It didn't took the leukemia away. We knew that it's a risky treatment..."

"What is that mean?" Asked my mother, in a painful voice. "What's gonna happen with my little boy?"

"I'm so sorry…but there's nothing more that we can do for him." She squeezed mom's hand. I started to breathe heavier. This can't be truth. "We can still hold up his heartbeat, but…there's no point. He won't survive for long. He's dying. Fast. I'm afraid that he might not survive this night. I'm truly sorry."

"This can't be real. His my son. My little boy" cried my mom.

"We can wake him up for you, to say the last goodbye."

Maryse burst into tears and she leaned into Robert's arms. Isabelle started to shaking in mine. And I wanted to just run out of here. I couldn't go through that again. I lost him once. I can't lose him again. I can't stand it. I let go my sister and run out of the room. I was running until I bumped into some girl. I apologized and went to one bathroom. I sat down at the cold floor and took my phone out. I couldn't be alone right now. I needed someone.

After three rings I heard a familiar, melodic voice.

"Hey darling. Where did you disappear?" I started sobbing into my cell "Alec? What's wrong?"

"I need you" I started "Please come."

"Where are you?"

"Beth Israel Hospital. Please. I need you."

A half hour later I was sitting outside Max's room, crying and punching a wall. My little brother was dead. He died few minutes before, right in my arms. I was the last one who was saying a goodbye to him, and then he stopped breathing. I wanted to die too. My heart broke into a million pieces again. I wanted to crawl into some dark place and never come out. I didn't even felt that I broke my hand, till I saw a blood strains on the wall. Isabelle didn't even try to stop me. I knew that she would do the same if she wouldn't hold mother in her arms. My father stormed out of the hospital yelling at mom that it's her fault. I wanted to punch him then. He had no right to said those things. But mom didn't really care about him. She told him that at least she was there for Max, and not screwing some young chick. It's good that Izzy told dad to go, because soon mom would totally go over the edge. So now it was just me, Izz, and mom. All of us crying hysterically. And I just wanted one person to be here with me, but there was no option for it. And since I'm in a different world, I need to go with it. And then he came in. He was rushing toward me, as if some demon was chasing him. I stood up and he took me in his arms. He couldn't catch a breath, so he must be running here.

"Darling…I'm so sorry." He kissed my hair, when I put my head at his shoulder. He draw me closer to himself and sat down, so now I was sitting in his laps. It was so great feeling. "I'm so sorry"

"He was just a little boy…He didn't deserve that." I whispered to him, as I was sobbing in his chest. "I can't…this can't happening again to me"

"Oh darling" he tighten an embrace "I wish there was something I could do for you."

"Please take me home. Please"

Twenty minutes later we were standing in my room. I crawled into my bed and started to cry again. Magnus laid down next to me and opened his arms. I gladly snuggled up to him. Tonight I didn't want to be alone. I wanted someone to take care of me. I wished I had my warlock here, to make things better, but somehow with this Magnus I felt pretty good too. He took some pain away either. He stroked my hair and sing to me till I was sleeping. He was there for me, and that was something that I needed the most.


	9. It's easier with you

_**A/N: Thank you for all reviews/follows/favorites. They mean a lot to me. This one is shorter than previous chapters, because it's only one world showed here. Only Alec (shadowhunter) POV. Enjoy the new one. And of course R&R if you want**_

* * *

For the past week I was feeling numb. I didn't want to do anything. I couldn't bear a thought that this is happening to me again. I couldn't…no I didn't want to feel anything but sadness. My sister and my mother cried every night for my little brother, but I couldn't anymore. I have no tears left. So I just sat in my room, engulfed by darkness, and I thought about Max. I was remembering all again every memory. Even my last words to him, back there in Alicante. Even I was remembering the last words of Max from this world. I kept asking myself why the world is so cruel to me? Did I do something wrong? Why did I had to suffer again, when I barley come to terms with one death of my brother. I just wanted to feel better.

"Alec" I heard a familiar, melodic voice behind the door "It's me Magnus, can I come in?"

"Yeah…"

He waltzed in slowly, closing the door behind him. He came closer to me and sat on the bed, right in front of me. He was looking rather plain today. Not so much glitter in his hair, simple red t-shirt and a pair of yellow skinny jeans. Little make-up and his hair were in spikes. He put his bag on the floor and looked at me with a concern.

"How are you?" I just shrugged my arms, and again stared at the ceiling. "Alec please talk to me."

"Why?"

"You're my friend. I don't care that we met just two weeks ago. I care about you. I want to help you" He was being so nice to me. I wanted him to help me somehow, but I wasn't so sure if he can do something "I brought your homework, and your teachers ask about you…I mean about Alec. And your…Alec's friends are asking when you're coming back"

"I don't know." I said emotionlessly. He sighed and sat next to me. He put his arm around me and draw me closer to himself. I put my head at his shoulder. It felt just so good. I wanted to stay like this for a long time "Can you stay the night here? Please. I don't want to be alone"

"Of course" He said after a short pause "Just let me call my mom first"

I nodded and he called his home. After a quick chat he hung up and turn toward me. He took of his jacket, hang it on a chair and sat again next to me. He looked at me a bit awkwardly. I got up from the bed and went to mine closet. I picked some pajama pants for him and some grey shirt to sleep on. I handed it to him and shoved him to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later he was back. I patted place next to me on the bed and he laid lightly at it. He was laying so far away from me, like he was afraid to touch me. I rolled my eyes and grab his waist. I draw him closer to myself and snuggled up to him. He put his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead. I didn't want to sleep yet, but I wanted him to hold me tight this night.

When I was laying in his arms I felt incredibly good. He took some pain away from my chest. He kept drawing circles on my back. It felt so good. I put my head on his chest, right where his heart was beating. It was slowly, steady, beautiful sound. Something what calmed me. Something what I've been longing for in a long time. Something what keeps me still here, far away from home. Sometimes I thought that I could stay here, that I could find myself in this world. But on the other hand I missed my family, my friends, but most importantly I missed my warlock. The only person, who could always make me feel better.

"What are you thinking about? I can feel you're thinking" Asked me Magnus, as he looked down at me. I raised my gaze at him.

He was so beautiful. Just like my warlock, except for the cat eyes. But I could live with it, if I had to stay here. Sometimes I had this strange feeling of a racing heartbeat and butterflies in stomach whenever he looked at me. Could I have some strong feelings for him too? Is it even possible to love two the same people yet so different? He was so attractive like my boyfriend, he had the same great advantages, yet his character was so different. He was able to listen to me, to talk to me, to stay with me. Not that my warlock didn't do it. He used to do this all stuff too. It's just lately I had a feeling that we're growing apart. And no matter how much we love each other there is a chance that we might split again. And I didn't want that. That's why I tried my best to fix everything. But I can't do that on my own. He supposed to be all in too. And with this Magnus everything was easier. I didn't have to be jealous about his ex-lovers, there's no immortality issue between us. There's no one who is against us, even if we're not dating here.

"Nothing important. Just miss my home" I sad in a bit sadder voice.

"He misses you too" I looked puzzled at him "The other Magnus, from your world. He misses you too. I'm sure of it."

"Yeah…you probably right. Although he might love the new Alec. I mean I bet that he's staying whole days with Mags. And my warlock would've love it. Having me just for himself. That's what we've been fighting about." Magnus was looking at me with a concern in his amazing eyes "I don't even remember when we had time for each other for the last time."

"What do you mean?"

"It's always something. Even now, when we're living together…we barely have time for one another." I sighed loudly. I liked that someone finally could listen me. "Either I need to go on some demon hunting, or there's the Clave meeting. And since I'm an adult Shadowhunter I need to attend them. Or he has so many clients, that he's coming back home so exhausted and he falls asleep on the couch. Or he needs to go to some warlock's convent. Or some Council meeting. Sometimes, even if we're both in Idris we just meet in the Gard."

I made a long pause. Magnus was in thoughts and he was looking at me rather suspiciously

"And why Magnus is in this Council? In that Idris. This is a Shadowhunters' country, right?"

"He took that seat so he could be with me, so the Clave wouldn't forbid us to date. He did that for me. Now he's some kind of Clave's warlock." I hated that he was using because of me. I tried multiple times to tell him that he doesn't have to do it. "And believe me I tried to talk him out of it."

"I bet he said that he'll do everything he can to be with you" I looked shocked but I nodded.

"How do you know?"

"When you're talking about him…It seems that he must really love you. Like you're the love of his life. And I would do everything for someone who I love. So I figured out that the other me did the same."

"I would do everything for him too" I said after a long pause in a silent voice. That was true I would do anything for my warlock. Anything.

"Then why won't you sit down and talk things over?" He said lightly "You love each other so much…you can work this out."

"But how?"

"I think that you should talk about what's important for you the most." He started "You should say what you don't like in yours relationship, and Magnus should do the same. And somehow try to work this out for better."

"I wish…" I whispered. "But right now I don't even know if I'll ever go back home"

"You have me" he said, as he kissed my hair "I'm here for you"

With this words we both fall asleep. Little did I know, what hell I would have in the morning.


	10. I'm going to fix his life for good

_A/N: Again thank you for all reviews. I love you all. This one is also a one POV._

* * *

I was hearing some rambling outside my bedroom when I woke up. I looked down at Magnus who was sleeping next to me with his left arm at my hip. I smiled slightly at him. I loved having him in my bed. It was the second time that we shared a bed and it was great. No…we didn't have sex or something. We just slept, like a couple of friends. I had a boyfriend in home.

I got up slowly as I heard some footsteps outside my bedroom. I came closer to the door and started to listen.

"What are you doing here so early?" said my sister

"I came to see my boyfriend. You know your brother" said Jace. By the Angel…Jace was outside my room and I was still 'dating' him here. Shit. And Mags was in my bed. "Move Izzy"

"Well…my brother doesn't want to see anyone." Stated my sister. And then Magnus woke up.

"Darlin…" he started.

I put a finger over my lips so he would be quiet. He looked at me puzzled and I mouthed to him 'JACE'. His face was terrified at one second. He quickly got up, grabbed his clothes and speed to the bathroom. Next second I heard as he lock himself into it. I was shocked. Why he run away from him so terrified? I need to find out.

"I think I heard something from his room." said Jace "So unless you want me to break in there, than move away Isabelle"

And then I opened my door and stepped out. Both of them looked at me shocked. I smiled a little at my sister and told her to leave us alone. When Jace wanted to step into my room I blocked him with my arm and closed the door behind me. Now I was standing in front of him as he was looking suspicious at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked sharply

"Came to see my boyfriend." He stated "I haven't see you since last week. And I'm sorry about Max. Why didn't you tell me? I found that from that nerdy Smeedley or Simon guy, whatever his name is." He made a short pause and grabbed my hand. I so wanted to jerk away but I still 'dated' him here. So I need to act all lovey-dovey with him. Although it makes me sick. "Let's go to your room."

"No."

"Why? What's wrong with you?" he asked, raising his right eyebrow at me.

"I want to be alone. So please leave." As I said that I turned on my heel and went back to my room. I literally slammed the door at his face.

When I was inside I waited till Jace go away. When I heard his footsteps away from my door I knocked lightly at the bathroom door.

"Mags it's clear now. You can come out."

After few minutes he walked out, with his clothes on. He handed me his pajama pants and a shirt. He grabbed his bag and turned toward door. Oh hell no. I jumped between him and the door when he touched the doorknob. He looked at me confused. I put my hand on his chest and pushed him toward my bed. When his knees touched the edge of it I put my arms on his shoulders and sat him down. I looked sharply at him. I'm going to find out what's going on.

"Magnus" I started. When he didn't look up at me I got my finger under his chin and lifted it. So now he didn't have other option but look in my eyes "Why did you run to the bathroom when Jace came?"

"I didn't want to expose Alec." He said lightly. "You know, you like it that or not you're dating him."

"Bullshit. There's something else, isn't it? What happened between you two?"

"Nothing" his voice was quiet. He tried to avoid my gaze, so I knew he was lying to me. I sighed loudly and crouched in front of him.

"Tell me Mags." I looked deeper in his eyes "Did he done something to you?"

He gasped and lowered his head. I knew that Jace really had to do something to him. I just wondered what. Did he threaten him or…and then I saw that he rolled up his sleeves. He had bruises over his left arm. I gently touched them and he silently hissed in a pain. I kissed his bruises and sat next to him. I put my arms around him and he snuggled up to me. I started to stroke his hair.

"No one is going to hurt you again Magnus. I'll protect you." I kissed his hair "And I promise you that Jace is going to regret that he ever touched you. I swear on the Angel."

"NO! Don't do anything." He grabbed my hand in a hard squeeze and looked in a fear "Please…you can't do anything to him. You understand it Alec. Nothing."

"Why? If he beats you up than I will defend you…" And then it hit me. Why Magnus was so scared. He's not scared for himself, but for me "Did Jace hit Alec?"

"He did that twice" he was talking quietly "Jace and his brother and Sebastian were bullying me, so Alec defended me. And they left me alone. And next day he came to the school with bruises over his face, really badly covered by some make-up. When I asked what happened he said that he fell down the stairs." He took a huge inhale and continued "And the other day I was having a party, you know my birthday, last month, and I invited Alec without Jace, cause I knew that Jace hates me and vice versa. Anyway, at first Alec told me that he can't come cause he has some family meeting. So I asked Isabelle if it's true. And she said that no. So I confronted Alec. And he said that he would like to come with Jace. So I said that I want to spend some time with my best friend and not with his boyfriend. So he said that he will try to come. And he did. I was so happy there. You know I had my all friends with me. Alec, Ragnor, Tessa, Jem, Will, Maia . Little did I know then that Alec sneaked out to come. And Jace found out about it. I still don't know how. But that's not the point. The point is that I haven't seen Alec in few days after my b-day, so I went to his house. And what I saw was horrible. He had a black eye, bruised neck, and bruises at his ribs. And when I asked what happened he told me the story that he fell down stairs. I knew that he's lying, so we started to argue. And then he spilled it out that Jace beat him because he came at my party."

"This son of a bitch is hitting me…I mean Alec?" he nodded "Is that why you're staying away from me in school? And that's why you ran to the bathroom. You didn't want me to get hurt?" He nodded again. I draw him closer myself and lifted his chin. He looked at me with tears in his eyes "You don't have to worry anymore about Alec. I'm going to fix his life for good"


	11. We need to change you in a Shadowhunter

A/N: Since I got back my inspiration, I decided to write this one. This one is a one POV. Since I mentioned few chapters before that Maryse invited Magnus and Alec over a dinner, here's the dinner. Enjoy the new one. And of course THANK YOU for all reviews.

* * *

MAGNUS (WARLOCK) POV:

We were sitting in my bedroom right now. I was deciding what I should wear at this dinner. And so was Alec. He stood in front of my Alec's drawer and was throwing his clothes.

"For god's sake is your boyfriend doesn't own a pair of skinny jeans? Or maybe something not black?" he asked ironically. I started to laugh. He was so different that my Angel. Alec turned his gaze at me and glared. "Doesn't he?"

"Alexander doesn't wear skinny jeans. It's not his style" I answered lightly, putting on my burgundy down buttoned shirt. I rolled up my sleeves and started to look for some jacket.

"Can't you change that? Can't you persuade him to wear something that doesn't have holes? Or something more colorful? You are a warlock after all"

"Oh honey" I started as I picked black glittery jacket "I tired that multiple times. And always failed on that. Alexander says that he doesn't care about clothes. And if I'm trying harder than he started to threaten me. You know something like 'stop it Mags or no sex'. And how can I not listen to him then? I'm not even trying to take him with me for shopping. It's just pointless."

"Can I borrow something yours instead? Something colorful actually?" he stated

"I wish darling. But my Alec never wears a color. He only wears black, brown or gray stuff." He growled and throw himself at bed. I looked down at him, and snapped my fingers. Next second there was a pair of new black jeans, gray shirt and leather black jacket. He looked at the pile of clothes. Than he grabbed them and rushed to the bathroom. After ten minutes he stepped out. He looked rather good.

"Where did you get this?" he asked

"Alec bought that two months ago. We had a date in the "L'amour" so he needed to look good. He went for shopping with Izz. After that he shoved that to my closet." He smiled at me and put his jacket on. "Ok. Since we're both ready, time to review facts. Sit."

He did as he was told and looked stern at me

"Ok. Jace is…"

"My brother. My best friend, my parabatai?" I nodded "He dates Clary Fray"

"Good. Isabelle?"

"My little sister, dates Simon Lewis the Daylighter, a vampire from Raphael's Santiago clan, or you could say from Maureen's Brown clan."

"Me?"

"Magnus Bane the High Warlock of Brooklyn, so in love with Alexander" He smiled at me "You're the member of the Council. You're working with the Downworlders, with the Consul Penhallow and my mother. You have a cat named Chairman Meow." At those words my cat jumped at his knees and Alec started to pet him.

"We?"

"We're living together for two months. We're dating almost eight months except for the three months break. You broke up with me because I went to Camille Belcourt to talk about your past and to solve immortality problem. But you forgave me. Now we're so in love. We were on vacation around the world but we needed to come back because of Camille. Now we're doing everything to not split again. Correct?"

"Yes. And Maryse?"

"My mother. The head of the New York Institute. Married to Robert for twenty years, although he cheated her on. Lost her one son last year…" I wiped a tear from his cheek. "Her other son is gay and in a relationship with a Downworlder. She's in the Conclave."

"Great you know your family. What's the Clave?"

"The Clave is a gathering of an adult Shadowhunters. I'm the member of it. It's led by the Consul Penhallow and the Inquisitor Lightwood . my father. The meetings are setting in the Gard, in Alicante the capital and the only city in Idris, the Shadowhunter's country. I've been living there for two years, when mom and dad were in the Circle, then we were excluded from there and we moved to the New York" he took a huge inhale "I think I know everything what I need to. I'll be fine Magnus. Mom won't suspect anything."

"Look Alec" I sat next to him and took his hands in mine "Maryse is a very smart woman. It's hardly to lie to her, especially when it comes to her children, she knows them too good. So you…we need to be very carefully what we're saying or doing. If you won't know something just pinch me lightly and I'll save you. Got it?" He nodded and we left my apartment.

After twenty minutes we were in front the Institute. I was so hoping that Alec could see it. But he was looking confused at me.

"Magnus I don't see…" and then the sight rune at his hand started to glow. I breathed in a relief. "Holly shit"

"Thank the Angel. Alec's runes works on you" He looked in a shock at me. I showed him his hand where the rune was still glowing "It activated. That's great because you're protected by Alec's runes."

"Good so let's go inside" He tried to open the door but it was pointless. He wanted to ring the doorbell but I caught his wrist in good time. I shook my head and took out keys from my pocket and gave them to him. He looked confused but took them from me. He opened the door and gave keys back to me. "Why do you have keys to the Institute? It's Shadowhunter's home."

"That's Alec's keys sweat pea. And it's better if you'll keep them." I put keys in his jacket's pocket and we went further.

When we stepped out of the elevator I could smell good cooking of Maryse. Ah…turkey with vegetables. My favorite dish of Mrs. Lightwood. We were almost in the kitchen when I noticed Golden Boy, who was rushing toward us.

"Hey Sparkles and Alec. How are you guys?"

"Hi Goldilocks." I said back to him. He glared me and I him. "We're good. Where's your ginger attached? Dumped you finally?"

"Ha ha that's funny Glittery Boy. She'll come later. Family stuff with Luke and Jocelyn." He turned his gaze at Alec "How are you Alec?"

"I'm fine Jace. Thanks for asking." He said kindly

"That's good to hear bro" Alec flinched at this word. He still can't believe that Jace is Alec's brother. "Let's go. Mom made the dinner already. Don't worry Izzy only set the table."

We went behind him and I grabbed Alec's hand. He squeezed it gently and intertwined them. Yep we did look like me and my Angel. We could be very convincing. We sat down next to each other, and soon Maryse and Izzy came with the dinner. We started to eat and chat a little.

"So boys" started Maryse "How are you? Haven't seen you for some time."

"We're good mom" said Alec before I got to chance to say something. Maryse only smiled at him. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm great sweetheart. Jace told me that you've been not feel well lately, is that true?"

"Well…" he started but I interrupted

"It's because of that demon attack. He didn't heal properly then so he felt a bit unsteady. But now everything is good, right Alexander?"

"Yeah. Magnus healed me at home" he said lightly "Everything is ok now mom"

"That's great because I have a job for you Alexander." Both of us looked shocked at her. "Next week we'll have a new resident in the Institute. Gabriel Whitelaw. He's eleven. His parents died in Idris in the battle with Valentine" she tensed at this memory, like we all did "He was living with the Consul for a bit but she can't train him, and Aline…you know she's not living in Idris anymore. So Robert and Jia thought that the best for him is if he'll stay in some Institute and that's how he'll live with us."

"But I'm not living here anymore. How does this have something to do with me, mom?" All of us were still confused. What was going on?

"It has everything to do with you son. Because you'll be his trainer."

Me, Alec, Jace and Izzy were watching her in a shock and a horror. How this could happening to me? Holly fuck! How Alec can train someone when he don't know how to fight for himself? I dared to look at Alec. He was terrified. I swallowed hard and try to say something but none word came out of my mouth. And then Alec spoke.

"Mom…I…I don't think…that I can be a good trainer. I think Jace is better" Thank you dear Angel that he's smart enough to say something. I told myself.

"Nonsense Alexander. Besides your brother trains Clarissa and Isabelle. So he can't take responsibility of another child. And you're a great Shadowhunter. You can teach him a lot." She made a short pause and smiled at us. " So it's settled then. Next week you'll start teaching Gabriel. And I don't take any excuse from you Alexander. You're going to do it. It's your duty as the member of the Clave."

After that she left us alone. We were watching ourselves with a fear. I didn't know what to do. I felt so helpless.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Alec. The rest of us looked at him. He was so scared. I could tell by the look in his eyes

"Now…" started Jace "We have a week to make you a great Shadowhunter like my brother is."

Great. I thought. Now we're in a deep shit. How we could make it?


	12. I can't cheat on my boyfriend

A/N: As always thank you for all reviews. This one is also one POV.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL INNUENDO. IF YOU'RE UNDERAGE...YOU'RE READING THAT ON YOUR OWN. **

* * *

MAGNUS (WARLOCK) POV:

Me, Jace, and girls prepared all in my living room. Jace and Izzy brought as many weapons as they could from the Institute. I moved all furniture from the living room so we could have much place to train. I decided that's better if we'll do it in my loft instead of the Institute, so Maryse wouldn't catch us. Because how could we explain that we're teaching Alec how to fight, when he supposed to be so great in this already. And now we were about to start. I had to put some train clothes, no makeup, hair spiked, so they wouldn't interrupted me. I needed to help him.

"Ok. So how do we start?" asked Alec when he came back from his room in my Alec's train clothes. "What's the first step?"

"Maybe some fighting with seraph blades?" asked Jace looking at me. I nodded and he picked one blade. Isabelle did the same and they stood in front each other "Watch us Alec."

Thy started to fighting, but it looked more like they were dancing. Alec watched carefully them, trying to memorize every move. After they finished, cause Jace pinched Izzy to the floor, he handed one blade to Alec and stand in front of him. Alec looked acutely at the blade and then nodded at Jace. They started to move. Alec tried to mimic every Jace's move. And then Jace attacked. Alec jumped to the side and grabbed Jace's arm. Golden Boy lost his balance, dropped the blade, and then Alec pinched him to the floor by sitting on him. I was shocked, but Jace's face was more shocked than my. Hell he couldn't say anything.

"So did I do it right?" asked Alec.

"Right?" said Isabelle "Alec you did it great. How did you do it?"

"I don't know" he jumped off of Jace and helped him stand "I observed how Jace fought with you and then he started to move like you when we were fighting, so I moved like him before. And something inside my body told me to move to the side. Maybe I have some of yours Alec skills?" he smirked at us "So what's next?"

"Maybe…"I started and we heard some ring. Jace answered his phone and after he hung up he cursed "What's wrong Jace?"

"Demon attack. We got to go. Come on Izzy and Clary. See ya later guys."

After they left I handed Alec a glass of water. After he chocked it I snapped it away. I came to the table with weapons and looked what Jace had left us. There were some daggers and blades and of course Alec's bow. I decided that he still need to learn how to fight with blades. I handed one to him.

"Name it." He looked puzzled at me "You need to name the blade after some angel, so it could work."

"I don't know Angel's names."

"Uriel is good." He repeated the name and the blade glowed. He was mesmerized by that. I stretched my arms and stand in front of him. He looked unsure at me "Attack me."

"What? I'm not going to attack you!"

"Pretend I'm a demon. And attack me."

"No. What if I hurt you?" he said.

I attacked him with my sparkles and pushed the blade out of his hand. He looked at me in a disbelief. I looked at him significantly. He growled loudly and grabbed the blade again. He spread his legs and tensed his muscles. He was preparing to attack. He was moving slowly, trying not to get me a chance to attack him again. I grabbed one of the daggers from the table and watched him. We mimicked our moves. Then he attacked me, but I jumped to the side and when he was turned back to me I flipped him down the floor and sat at his hips. I pinched him to the floor and put the dagger at his neck. He was shocked.

"Never turn your back to your enemy darling. Or you can get killed."

I put away the dagger and looked in his eyes. They were so beautiful. Amazing two blue pools. For a brief second I forgot that he's not my boy and I drown in his eyes. I didn't even know when I started to caress his cheek. He blushed a little and my heart melted. And then he grabbed my waist in a strong grip and turned us over. So now he was sitting on me. He pinched my arms above my head and leaned closer to me.

"Never look at your enemy in an amaze, or you can get killed" he whispered to me in a seductive voice.

Then he looked in my eyes deeply. I could see a glimpse of a lust in them. He started to lean to me and I pulled myself up. And then I felt his soft lips at mine. It was so great feeling. Our lips moved in a sync. I felt his tongue at my lower lip, begging for an entrance. I gladly did it. His tongue explored my mouth so wildly, and soon met with my tongue. Now we were fighting for a dominance. I felt that Alec's arms moved to my chest and were running up and down. Then he get them under my shirt. My hands traveled down his back and stopped at his hips. I draw him closer to myself, and he moaned in my mouth. I savored this sound. Like the best music ever. I got my hands under his shirt and I was running down his spine. He got shivers from my touch. Then he pulled away from me and removed his shirt. I looked in an amaze at him and started to run my hands at his chest. Over every rune, every scar. Alec grabbed the hem of my shirt. I sat up a little and he removed my shirt. Now he was observing my chest. He smirked and captured my lips again. This time the kiss was brief but full of the sweetness. Alec moved his lips to my jawline and started to kiss. Next he move to my neck. He started giving me the butterfly kisses and was moving down my chest. He stopped by one of my nipples. He looked at me and I at him. There was so much lust in them. And then he took it in his mouth and started to suck. By the Lilith! I started to moan his name. I was sure that I'll become hard in a matter of a second. Then I felt that Alec got hard, and that was it. Few minutes later as he moved to my other nipple I got so hard. Alec started to kiss back to my lips and captured them hungrily. He shoved his tongue inside and started to run his hand down my chest. He stopped at the waistband of my sweatpants. And then he got his hand inside and grabbed my shaft. He started to moving his hand at the whole length. I couldn't help myself anymore, when he started to pump it. Then he pulled away from me and let go of my cock. He put his hands on the waistband of my pants and started to remove them. And then I got this vision in my mind. I saw my Angel. And that was it. I grabbed Alec's hand before he could take them off. He looked shocked at me.

"I can't Alec." He still was confused "No matter how much my body wants you I can't do that. I love my boyfriend and I don't want to cheat on him. I'm sorry"

"You…you're right" he said and rolled off of me. I stood up and put my pants back on. "I have a boyfriend too" he had sad voice "It's just I want you. And I don't know why?"

"Maybe you're feeling Alec's emotions? Or something." I made a long pause "I like you very much Alec. It's just I can't cheat my Alec on with you, even if you're him. Even if my body tells me to fuck you here and now, my heart says it's wrong. And I don't want to take advantage of you just because I need some satisfaction. I'm sorry that I got carried away. I promise that won't happen again. You have my word"

"You do realize that I should be the one to apologize? I attacked you, I started to touch you. I wanted to fuck you." His face was crimson now, but he continued "Believe me I wanted that so badly. I didn't even thought about my boyfriend when I was on top of you. I just wanted you." He took a deep breath. "But you're right. We can't let that happen again. I swear that I won't kiss or touch you anymore. You got my word."


	13. Importatnt AN

My dearest readers.

I'm sincerly sorry but I must do a break for this story for a indefinite period of time. To be honest with you. I lost the primary concept of this story. And I don't want to give you some crappy chapters. If I ever got my concept back, I'll come back to this story.

So thank you for all your reviews, follows, favorites. They meant a lot to me.

With a lot of love

Intoxic


	14. Fixing his life and having fun

A/N: Well...At first. Thank you for your support. I must say, that I thought a lot if I should continue this or not. But I got few nice words from you my readers. And I decided that I can't let you down, right? And thanks to my other story I got a bit inspiration to what to write. But I must warn you that I don't know when I'll post the next one. But fear not. I will do it eventually. Anyway. Thanks for everything. And I hope that you will enjoy this one. It leads to few things that will happen later in this story. So...enjoy reading. And Review if you feel like. And If you got some ideas what could happen later I'd be more than glad to hear them. Love you all. And now. The new one.

* * *

ALEC (SHADOWHUNTER) POV:

Today was my first day back at school. I missed almost two weeks already, but thanks to Magnus I catch up it fast. He came to my house after school every day and do my homework with me. And now I remained friendship with him officially again. I told Jace that I missed my friend so now he can't tell me to stay away from Magnus. Officially we became best friends again. And I saw that few people in school are jealous about that. Especially Ragnor and Jace. Although me and Magnus became friends again, he still trying to stay away from me. As it he was still afraid that Jace might hurt me.

For the whole week I tried to come up with the best way to break up with Jace. But I couldn't get a great reason, since Magnus told me that Alec is afraid of Jace. And it would be suspicious if one day Alec get so much courage to stood up for himself. But finally I'll find a perfect reason. I just need to caught him on cheating me. And that was my plan. And I got the perfect opportunity for it, when Magnus told me that Ragnor is having a party tonight.

"So…"started Magnus "We don't have to go. We can go to my place, watch some movies, eat a lot of junk food and…Alec are you listening to me?"

"Yeah" I said lightly, getting another bite of apple. "We should go there."

"Seriously? You want to go?" he asked in a disbelief. I nodded "Ok…I guess we can go."

"Don't tell Ragnor that I'll come." he send me a suspicious look "I'm getting Alec's life on a good track, starting from tonight."

"What are you going to do?" he asked closing his history book "Alec?"

"Try to find a reason to break up with Jace" I whispered to him. He grinned at me, and then his face became sad again as Clary came to the library. He swallowed hard and went to talk to her.

After ten minutes Clary run out of the library crying, and Magnus came back to me with a red bruise on his right cheek. When he sat down I gently touched his bruise and he hissed in a pain.

"I'm sorry" I said quietly "Why did she hit you?"

"I broke up with her" I looked at him shocked, he just shrugged his arms

"Why?"

"I didn't even like her like that. I'm more into guys, than girls, although I'm bisexual. I like guys more." He explained.

"Then why did you got together with her in the first place?"

"So I could be more around Alec. You know double dates. And besides Jace drags his little sister almost everywhere. And since Alec is his boyfriend I could go there too and look after him." He made a long pause "And since Jace and Jonathon threaten me to not sleep with their sister I could date her. I was ok with the fact that I can't sleep with her. I didn't want that anyway. I got interested in someone else…"

"Oh really in…"I started but I got interrupted by Ragnor Fell, who was shouting Magnus name. He jogged closer to us.

"Magnus I've been looking for you everywhere." He smiled at him. Then he looked at me "Oh…hi Alec. Look I'm sorry about your brother…"

"Thanks" I said emotionlessly.

"Yeah…anyway…Magnus are you coming tonight?" he looked with a plea at Magnus.

"I don't know." He started looking at the white haired guy. "I wanted to help Alec with his catching up at school."

Ragnor growled back at his throat and glared me.

"No don't bother about me Magnus." I said in an innocent voice and when he looked at me I blinked "I need to visit my dad anyway. He and Annamarie invited me and Izzy over dinner. I think I should go."

"See" started Fell "Alec's got plans. You need to come. You know we can celebrate your newly single status."

"How do you know I'm single now?" asked curious Magnus

"Oh I ran into Jace and Clary. And she was telling Jace that you broke up with her." Magnus tensed a bit. "Don't worry Clary said that it's better that you broke up with her cause it was obvious that you didn't like her and she wanted a guy who will sleep with her. Anyway" than the bells ringed "Oh. We got to go Magnus. We have a math."

After that he pulled Magnus up and dragged him out of the library.

"See you later Alec" Magnus shouted to me, as he run behind Ragnor.

After whole day at school I finally was at home. Now I was trying to find something good for the party. I pulled out all of Alec's clothes and put them on the bed. He actually wears colorful stuff. So not like me. I can't wear a color. It's not me. I was debating myself when I heard some voice behind me.

"You should wear that cobalt shirt and black skinny jeans." I turned around and saw my sister standing in a doorframe. "And maybe black leather jacket. I'm sure Jace will love it"

She came inside, closing the door behind her, and sat on my bed. She looked over at the pile of clothes and then at me.

"Where are you going anyway? Any hot date with Jace?"

"No. I'm breaking up with him tonight" I said lightly and then looked terrified at her. She wasn't shocked, not in one bit.

"It's about Magnus, isn't it?" I was puzzled "Oh come on bro. I've seen how you looking at him lately. All lovely looks in his way. And he looks at you the same. And finally you decided to do something with it. I just hope that you won't crash his heart like the last time."

"What do you mean?"

"When he declared that he's in love with you since two years, and you told him that you can be just friends. And then you started dating Jace. It wasn't nice. He was heartbroken. And then he started dating Clary just so he could be closer to you. He loves you Alec, truly loves you. Don't ruin this again." So Magnus loves Alec.

"I thought that you like Jace?" I stated.

"I only like him because his your boyfriend. But if someone hurts my brother, he's not my friend." She made a pause. "So how will you do it? And where?"

"I'm going to Ragnor's party. And I'm sure Jace will be there too."

I grabbed the blue shirt and black jeans and went to the bathroom. After few minutes I stepped out and I was alone in my room. I called Magnus to tell him that I'm ready. It was almost nine when he came to my place. He looked hot tonight. He wore a black leather pants, red shirt with golden straps, golden jacket with so much glitter on it. His hair was in spikes, his makeup was some dark red lipstick, black glittery eyeshade. He had so many rings at his fingers. He offered me his hand and I gladly took it.

After twenty minutes we were standing in front of a huge home. It was lightly yellow with a big terrace. When we stepped through the gate we saw some teenagers from our school drunken swimming in a pool. When we stepped inside the house I almost felt like in home. Wherever you looked you could see some glitter on the walls, disco ball hanging from the ceiling, many bottles of a different alcohol, loud mundane music. Yes so like in home. Magnus left me alone and went to grab some drinks. Tonight I decided that I can have some fun. He brought me some white drink. It tasted rather good, like coconut. After that I drank three more drinks, a little stronger than the first. And I started to feel dizzy. I went to the bathroom. Soon I felt some relief. After that I decided that I need to look for Jace, to see if he already was in a bed with that girl that he went upstairs. I grabbed Magnus by his hand and dragged him with me. I was checking every room and then I heard some voices.

"God! More Jace!" cried out some girl. "Fuck! You're good at this. I thought that you like boys"

"Honey I'm hundred percent straight. And I can show you that" and then we heard another cry. I decided that it's a perfect time to open the door. And I did it.

Jace was hovering some blonde chick. Shoving his dick inside her, as she was pinning her nails into his back. The view make my stomach sick. I just shrugged. And then Jace turned his head at me with terrify at his eyes. I glared him, as he pulled out from the girl and jumped out of the bed.

"We're over Jace"

"Alec wait…." I slammed the door behind me as I walk out. I felt so relieved now, that I broke up with him. I didn't understand why Alec didn't do it earlier. It was so obvious that Jace was cheating us on, multiple times. And I don't think Alec loved him so much.

"You ok Alec?" asked Magnus as my steps became faster.

"OK? I'm great." I said cheerfully "I don't have to pretend anymore. I feel so relieved. I hope that Alec will thank me for it."

"I'm sure he will" he said smiling at me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs "So…are we staying or…"

"We can stay. I think I want to have fun tonight." He nodded and pulled me to the bar.

We drank few more drinks and went to dance. I actually like that. We were so close to each other. I could feel his body heat. I wanted to feel more. I grabbed his waist and draw him closer to myself. I looked in his eyes and I was about to kiss him, when someone pulled him off of me. Ragnor. Of course.

"You came Magnus" he shouted though the noise. "I'm so happy" He put his arms around him and squeezed him hard. I could heard that Mags cannot breath. When he finally let him go he looked over at me "Oh Alec…I thought that you had other plans tonight"

"Yeah…the dinner with my dad and his girlfriend wasn't so great. And…Izzy dragged me here." I said when I approached my sister coming toward us. "Izzy where have you been?"

"Me? It's you who abandon me here to find your bestie" she played along with me. "Anyway I'll be with Cate, Simon and Dom. So when you'll be going to home find me bro. Bye guys."

After she left us, Ragnor pull Magnus somewhere, so I stayed alone. I danced a little longer and then drank two more drinks. After that I started to feel really dizzy, so I went out for a bit. The fresh air was something what I needed. Few minutes later I felt some arms around my waist. I turned around and saw Magnus.

"Whatcha doing here darlin" he said bubbly. He was drunk. But I was too, maybe not so much as he but still.

"Enjoying the fresh air?" and then we heard some voices. Rather knowledgeable voices for us. So we both went closer to them. Behind the corner we saw Ragnor, Jace, Sebastian and Jonathon. Jace was smoking a cigarette and the rest of them were drinking beer.

"You lost the bet Morgenstern." Said Ragnor looking at Jace "You lost seven hundred dollars."

"The bet is still on" answered Jace throwing away the cigarette "I still have one week"

"And how do you want to do it? As you told us Alec broke up with you. There's no way you can win the bet now" said Sebastian

"Well Ragnor didn't win either." He said loudly and pointed at Fell "You haven't fucked Magnus too. You didn't shoved your dick inside him. So you didn't win with me."

"Please" started Fell, taking a sip of his beer "I can fuck Magnus tonight. I have more chances with him than you with Alec. Besides Magnus is drunk already, it won't be too hard to get him to the bed and fuck him. And how could you fuck Alec now? Since he didn't give himself to you already? It's been almost nine months Jace and still he's a virgin." Jace wanted to tell something but Ragnor continued "Blowjobs, and him shoving his dick inside you aren't counting dude. You have one more week to shoved your dick into his hole or you're losing this bet."

Both me and Magnus were shocked at this words. How Jace could be so dick here? How he could pretend that he loves Alec, just to win his bet? I wanted to kill him now. Like really kill him. How he could be so cruel. And not just him. And Ragnor? The best friend of Magnus? How he could do something like that to him? He wanted to take advantage of him tonight? Hell no! These words sobered me up a little. I grabbed Magnus waist strongly and pulled him out of this house. When we were walking down the streets I was thinking about what I got to know. How Alec's life can be so fucked up? I so need to fix it. All his life. And then I got this reminder in my mind.

"Did you know about the bet?" I asked when we were near my house. Magnus was silent. I stopped and turned him around, so he was looking in my eyes now. "Did you?"

"Yes" he said quietly "I learned about it two months ago. When I heard Jace and Jonathon talking in the boys restroom in school. Then Jace beat me up and threaten that if I told Alec he will hurt again not just me, but Alec too. So I've been quiet." He made a long pause "But I didn't know that Ragnor was involved. I would never have thought that he can be so douche. He just wanted to…to fuck me for a bet. I can't believe this."

"Yeah…me either"

We went further toward my place. When we were about to say goodbye to each other I received a text from Izzy. _'I stay at Cate's. So Magnus can stay at ours. Mom is at grandma's till tomorrow evening. You have the whole house for U. Have fun guys. And be safe! Luv ya bro' _ My cheeks flushed at this message. Did she really thought that I'm going to have sex with him. I have a boyfriend at home! Oh right…she didn't know that.

"Everything ok Alec?" I looked over at Magnus and nodded. He smiled so beautiful at me. Then he kissed me on my cheek. "Goodnight Alec."

"Wait!" I grabbed his wrist and he turned over to me, looking confused "Isabelle is staying at your place tonight with your sister…and I was thinking maybe you would like to stay here over night? Mom is at grandma's. And besides I think…I don't want you to go alone to home. Stay here."

"I think I can stay" he smirked "You're so much better company than two sixteen's girls."

When we were in my bedroom I went to take a shower. Ten minutes later I was out. When Magnus stepped out from the bathroom, he was wearing only pajama pants, which hung so low on his hips. I felt as my whole body got warmer at this view. I couldn't help myself and lick my lips as he went closer to the bed. I swallowed hard and tried to calm myself. I can't do anything with him. He's not my boyfriend. Nothing can happen between us. I heard him saying goodnight to me and he gently kissed me on the lips. I was shocked. Then he placed his arm around my waist and fell asleep. Soon I was asleep also, not sensing what this night will bring me.

* * *

MAGNUS (WARLOCK) POV

Throwing a party was the best idea that I had for a long time. Both me and Alec needed some relax. And I was so shocked when he agreed on the party. Now we were having so much fun. We drank some alcohol, got buzzed and danced together. Our bodies were so close to each other. And he looked so hot tonight. Black skinny jeans which made his ass so delicious. Tight indigo shirt, I could see his all muscles. Lace boots which made his legs longer. I literally drool over him. Well not just me. There were some downworlders who tried to hit on him. I couldn't let them. He was mine. Now we were dancing to my favorite song "Desire". By the Lilith! Alec moved his hips in so delicious way right in front of me. I felt so hot inside. Then he draw me closer to himself and kissed me. I could taste strawberries at his tongue. I fall for this kiss. He got one of his hand in my hair and tugged it. I moaned in his mouth. God I wanted him. Wanted him so badly.

Soon my guests were out. And Alec started to kiss me again. I was going backwards to my bedroom with my hands at his hips. I could feel his erection, and he could simply felt mine. I wanted him, and he wanted me. We couldn't help at this. When we were inside he took off my white jacket and soon he removed my red shirt. I removed his shirt also. I magically turn up the heat, and started to unbutton his jeans. Soon we were both naked. I pushed him on my bed and hovered him. I started to kiss him again. I pulled away when I felt dizzy from a lack of the air. And then I felt so lightly and so hot. Next thing I noticed was some wriggling on the bed.


	15. Did we had sex? Part 1

A/N: Thank you for all your faves, follows and especially for your reviews. I love you all.

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL SCENES** ( . lemony thing. my first try. )** IF YOU'RE UNDERAGE YOU'RE READING IT ON YOUR OWN. **

ENJOY THE NEW ONE. And review if you want to.

I'll try to write next as soon as I can.

* * *

Alec (shadowhunter) POV:

He was hovering me and looked at me with a lust in his amazing green-gold eyes. He licked his lips as he was running his hand over my chest. My hands were running over his naked sides. He looked beautiful. I loved having him on top of me. His knees on the both sides of my hips. He was still wearing his black silk pajama pants and so was I. He leaned down and captured my lips with his own. I could feel how soft they were. They moved in a sync with mine. He licked my lower lip and it was a cue for me to open my mouth. And I did it. Then he slid his tongue inside and started to explore my mouth. It was so amazing. His tongue was doing slow motions inside my cheeks, over my palate and finally met with my own tongue. At first he lightly moved it against my tongue and the next he started to make faster moves. So now we were fighting for dominance. Of course he won, like always. I moved one of my hand to his hair and tugged it, just the way he liked it. I heard him moan in my mouth. I savored this sound. Then he pulled away, and moved to my ear.

"You're so beautiful darling" he whispered and he nibbled my earlobe. It got me shivers, and he grinned at me.

Then he moved to my jawline and started kissing. He trailed down to my neck. And then he found my pulse and began to suck it.

"Maaagnuuuuussss" I moaned. He pulled back for a moment and smirked at me. Then he sucked it again and bite me lightly "Magnus!"

"Oh I love when you say my name sweetheart" he purred to my ear in his so seductive voice. I got immediately harder.

Magnus moved his lips to my neck and trailed it down to my chest. He kissed every inch of it, sending shivers down my spine. Then he started to lick my chest. By the Angel I was almost at the edge. He made a pause at my left nipple. I looked at him and saw a pure lust in his eyes. I swallowed hard and then he started to suck my nipple and play with the other with his wet fingers.

"It…feels sooooo good Mags"

"You like it baby?" he asked before he moved to my abdomen "Then you'll love this"

He started to give me the butterfly kisses all over there and he hooked his thumbs at the hem of my pajama pants. In one swift motion he pulled them off of me. Next he took off his own pair. Now we admired one another. He was so beautiful, so natural now. I licked my lips at this view.

Magnus spread my legs and positioned himself between them. His hands started to moving slowly up my legs to my thighs. And back. He replaced his hands with his lips and started to kiss my legs up to my thighs.

"Stop teasing Magnus" I hissed at him

"But I love to tease you sweetie. You're so delicious then"

I growled in anticipation. I wanted him to fuck me already. And then he grabbed my cock. He started to stroke it subtly. By the Angel I wanted him to do more. To take me in his mouth. Finally he did more. He kissed the tip of it and inch by inch took me in his mouth. Immediately I thrust deeper, as my back arched. He placed his hand on my hips to keep me steady in the bed. I moaned his name when he started to lick it from the base through the whole length. His other hand was playing with my balls.

"By the Angel! Magnus!" I hissed as he withdrew from me.

"Yes Darling?" he asked in his innocent voice. I growled louder when he was kissing my inner thigh.

"Goooo…go back there" I gasped

"As your wish mon cherie."

And he took me again in his mouth. When he started to suck me I couldn't help myself and I was moaning again. My hand went to his hair and tugged it strongly. I felt that he started to humming around my cock. By the Angel! I felt as I could come right up. I felt that my body was hot right now, my stomach started to tighten. I knew I was close. And I didn't want to shoot off so quickly, I wanted to last longer.

"Mags…I'm…I'm close"

He pulled away with a loud pop and lick his lips from my pre cum. I lifted myself and captured his lips. I moved my hands on his back and scratched him. He growled from the pleasure. I knew he liked that. When we pulled away he took a bottle from the nightstand. He covered his fingers with so much cherry lube as he could and pressed the one digit to my entrance. I felt the cold from lube as he massaged my hole with his knuckle. Then he captured my lips again as he slid the first digit inside. I became more impatient when he was pumping it in and out. I begged for more. Soon he added another finger and started to scissoring me. God I was almost in the heaven, when he started to suck my pulse again. Then he slid his third finger in me and started to pumping them in and out, occasionally hitting my pleasure point.

"God! More Magnus." I moaned as he bit me lightly. Then I felt that he withdraw out of me. I growled at that loss. He only grinned at me, and he opened the bottle of lube again. I quickly took it from him and covered his dick in it. When I touched him he moaned my name. I threw the bottle on the floor and laid at my back again. Magnus hung my legs at his hips and positioned himself at my entrance.

"Ready darling?" I only nodded.

He pushed himself into me slowly, to not cause me more pain, inch by inch. I crossed my legs at his back and pushed him deeper inside me. Finally he was all in me. He gave me few moments to adjust. After a while I stopped feeling the pain and I only felt the pleasure of having him inside of me. I manage to nod, so he started to move. At first his movements were slow. So soon I growled.

"Faster!" I cried out when he finally hit my prostate. He smiled at me and speed up his moves. He was thrusting in me with so much speed and force, every time hitting my prostate. I screamed in a pleasure. "Oh fuck! Yes! Magnusssss! Fuck…Yessssssss!"

"God Alec…" he moaned as he encircled my cock again "I love you"

"I…love…you…too… Fuck…" I cried out as he started to pump me in the same rhythm as his thrusts. I felt again that my stomach tighten and I started to breath faster. Next moment I shoot of inside Magnus' hand screaming at the top of my lungs "MAGNUS!"

"ALEXANDER!" he cried out few seconds after me, shooting inside me. He thrusted few times more just to ride out his orgasm. After that he pulled out of me and rolled next to me. "I love you baby"

"I love you too Mags" He kissed me again, as I closed my eyes. When I opened them again I screamed in a horror.

* * *

Magnus (human) POV:

I felt some movement behind my back. With my eyes closed I rolled over. I slowly opened my one eye, prepared to scream at my cat, when I realized that I'm not in my bed. Then I heard my name. I turn the light on and what I saw was the hottest view I ever saw. Alec was pleasuring himself next to me. I believe he had a wet dream. So hot. I swallowed hard, feeling that in a matter of second I'll became hard. I licked my lips and decided to watch him.

"Stop teasing Magnus" I heard him moan. I got closer to him and looked at his face. He was so content in his dream. I knew that he was dreaming about his boyfriend but it still got me shivers whenever he said my name as he was stroking himself. "Goooo…go back there"

"My, my Alec, are you having a wet dream about Magnus? You naughty boy." I whispered to him. I knew that he couldn't hear me cause he was so lost in his dream. He started to wriggle on the bed and his pajama pants slide a little lower, so I could now see his equipment. He was so amazing. I wanted to touch him. And I got the perfect opportunity when he spread his legs. Oh my god. He's dreaming about having sex. It was too hot for me. I wanted to feel whatever he was feeling. So I decided to join his little party. I sat between his legs and slid my hand inside his pants. I grabbed him firmly, removing his hands, and started to pump. He was moaning so amazing. At that time I didn't care that he's thinking about his boyfriend. I was too lost into pleasuring him. I slid his pants little more lower and now I could even give him a blowjob. But I was afraid that he might woke up and get scared. So I decided to give him the best handjob he ever got.

"Mags…I'm…I'm close" he gasped.

"Good to know darling" I whispered as he started to scratch the sheets.

"God! More Magnus." He cried out when he started to arch on the bed. I wondered what part of the sex Alec imagined now? Did Magnus was already inside of him? Or was it still the foreplay? I wanted to get inside of him too. Feel his hot hole around me. I got lost in my own desire and I got harder now. I knew that I would have to take care of myself later. And then I heard him cried out again "Faster!"

"As your wish darling" I speeded up my pumping and I was observing him as he arched his head in the pleasure. I squeezed him harder and then he screamed again. "Oh fuck! Yes! Magnusssss! Fuck…Yessssssss!"

"God Alec" I moaned as I coated my fingers with my saliva and started to stroke him fast again. "You're so hot right now. I wish you've been dreaming about me."

He became more sweaty now. I could tell he was close again. God watching him like this made me almost cum. He started to pre cum. I licked it. Goodness he was delicious. I wanted to taste him more. And then he moaned again. "I…love…you…too… Fuck…"

I started to breathed faster now, as my pumps were speeded up. I could feel the sweat at my chest too. I felt this tightening in my abdomen as I was watching him. And then he climaxed in my hand.

"MAGNUS!" he cried out my name so loudly that I couldn't help and I came too, just from pleasuring him. I tried not to scream so loudly, but I guess he didn't hear me. His body started to relax, his face was so content now. I licked his cum from my palm and then I heard his amazing voice again "I love you too Mags"

I kissed him hungrily at his mouth and then he opened his eyes. He looked at me at first with loving eyes and then he screamed in a fear.

"Shhh…darling it's ok. It's me" I tried to relax him. I cupped his cheeks so he would look at me. He started to breath heavily and he was looking everywhere but me. "Alec look at me"

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"You recognize me?" he slowly nodded "Good. You freaked me out when you started to scream"

I rolled off of him and he looked at himself in a horror. He quickly jumped out of the bed and pulled his pants up. He was blushing like crazy and in the same time he was looking scared.

"Did we…did we had sex?" he asked silently, covering himself from me. I stood up from the bed and came closer to him. He was going backwards till he hit the wall with his back. I grabbed his hands and dragged him back to the bed. I sat him down and crouched in front of him.

"No we didn't" he still was looking scared at me "I didn't take an advantage of you at your sleep Alec." I stood up to sat next to him and he looked shocked at my lower part of body. I looked down at myself. Oh…I got the wet stain from my cum. Not good. I just shrugged and sat next to him. "Do you know what happened?"

"I slept and…" his cheeks were crimson now. I guess he remembered his dream now "Did I had…"

"A wet dream?" he nodded "Yes. You did. You dreamt about having sex with Magnus, I assume. And you woke me up when you were moving and moaning." He growled and hid his face in his hands. I removed his hands, and lifted his chin, so now he was looking in my eyes "No need to embarrassed about it Alec. It's normal. I had so many wet dreams about…" I cut that I had dreams about Alec "And besides you're missing your boyfriend. It's natural your body craves for some affection. You're teenager after all."

"What happened to you?" he pointed at my pajama pants. Now my cheeks became red. I could feel that.

"When you were pleasuring yourself…God Alec it was the hottest and the sexiest thing I ever saw." His face became redder now. " And when you were moaning Magnus'…I mean our name…I couldn't help myself and I joined you" he looked puzzled at me "You know…" I put my hand at his crotch and started to rub it. He quickly took my hand off of himself. "I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself. You were so amazing, so delicious…"

"Please stop." He said quietly. "I can't. I have a boyfriend at home. I can't do anything with you. It's so…"

"Frustrating?" he nodded slowly "I feel the same. I'm not going to lie Alec. I want you. And I know you want me too." He tensed a bit but manage a simple nod. "I like you very much"

"I like you very much too" he interrupted me. "It's just…I'm not a cheater."

"It won't be a cheating. After all I'm him. Maybe not as amazing as him…"

"You're amazing in your own way. That's why I like you so much Magnus." He caressed my cheek slightly "It's just for me it will be cheating. And I love my warlock too much to do it."

"I know. And believe me I understand it. I'm in love with someone too."

"It's Alec, isn't it?" I only nodded.

"But I know that I have some feelings for you too and I can't turn them off." I made a long pause and climbed on my side of the bed "If you want…" I started as I laid back at the bed "I can give you some satisfaction once in a while."

He looked at me shocked, but said nothing. He climbed on his side of the bed, and quickly fell asleep. Before I drifted off I turn to him. He was relaxed now. When I was watching him like that my heart skipped a bit. And then it hit me. "I think I'm falling for you Alec. Just like I fell for the other Alec."


	16. Did we had sex? Part 2

A/N: So...I apologize for long not updating. I could go and go with some lame excuses why I didn't post sooner, but I spear them. The truth is that I didn't know what to write, so it could be good. I hope that this one will be good enough.

Warning: This chapter contains sexual scenes!

PS. I've got no idea when I'll post the next one. But I can already tell you that I have a good idea for next one.

And of course big THANK YOU for your support, your reviews, your follows and favorites. I love you all guys!

Time for the new one.

* * *

Alec (human) POV:

When I woke up I felt really strange. My lower body hurt and my head was about to explode. I felt something really warm next to me. And when I turned my head I saw sleeping Magnus. I tried to get up without waking him up

"Stop wriggling Shadowhunter, and sleep!" he murmured into a pillow and then it hit me. I was in the bed with Magnus, from not my world. I looked down at myself. I was freaking naked! And so was Magnus. I jumped out of the bed. I screamed in a horror, and woke him up "I said sleep Shadowhunter!"

He looked half asleep at me, as I tried to cover myself from him. Then he sobered up I guess. He looked at me, than at himself and snapped his fingers. Both me and him were wearing robes now. We were staring at each other in a horror. What the hell happened last night?

"Did we…did we had sex?" I asked in a disbelief. Holly fuck, did we do it? I was so lost in my thoughts.

"I…I…" murmured Magnus still watching me in a fear "I don't know…"

"Holly fuck! How did it happened? What happened?" I cried out sitting on the bed.

"I don't know that either" he said quietly sitting next to me. There was the awkward silence now. But Magnus decided to break it first "What do you remember?"

"We were dancing at the party…we drank a lot…we kissed I guess"

"Wait, wait I remembered something" he interrupted me "You kissed me I kissed you back…you tugged my hair…I was running my hands over your back…then the guests were out…"

"We started to kiss again" I interrupted this time "We were walking to your bedroom…I was so turned on…" I got some flashbacks about that. "We striped and then we kissed again…" then I got this vision in my mind. Naked Magnus pushing me on the bed and hovering me "You…you pushed me on the bed and hovered me…We started to touch each other…and then…" I couldn't remember what happened next but assuming from the pain of my lower body there's just only one conclusion I thought "I think we had sex last night"

* * *

Magnus (warlock) POV:

By the Lilith! I took advantage of this boy. Oh my goodness. How could I do that? I cheated on my Alec with this one. When he'll find out he'll break up with me. I covered my face with my hands and tried to remember everything. I had visions of naked Alec underneath me:

_"Please…more Magnus…"_ I heard in my mind _"Please…just fuck me already!"_

_"By the Lilith"_ _I moaned_ _"I want you so bad Alec. I want to taste you, to make you mine"_

_I started to stroke him subtly at first, but when he started to growl from anticipation I started to pump him faster. He moaned my name in so delicious way. I took him into my mouth, as he started to pre cum. I licked his whole shaft. He was exquisite. I whirled my tongue around his tip. And then I took him again inch by inch to my mouth. I sucked him so hard as he was screaming. _

_"Fuck Magnus!" he gasped. "Oh god! Please…stop tease!"_

_I licked his whole shaft for the last time, and let him go with a loud pop. I licked my lips tasting again his pre cum. He rose from the bed and kissed me furiously on my lips. He ran his hands over my back, and I was running mine over his sides. When we pulled away from each other's I snapped some lube on my fingers. I put my hand between his legs, and he lifted his hips. With the other hand I hung his legs over my hips. I pressed one of my digit at his entrance. He hissed from the cold of lube. I kissed him again just to distract him and pushed the first finger inside. He arched his hips more up. I started to slowly pump it in and out. As I was hearing him moan again from the pleasure I added another finger. I quickly found his prostate with them and brushed over it. He moaned my name so loudly then. I grinned at him and added third finger. He bucked his hips along with my pumping. After few minutes I pulled them out of him. He growled loudly_

_"Don't worry sweetie. You'll feel me again soon" _

_I whispered spell again and I covered my dick in the lube. I position myself at his entrance and slowly pushed inside. I saw that he had tears in eyes from the pain. I quickly wiped them away and kissed him lightly. When I was fully inside him I gave him some time to adjust to this feeling. After a while he manage to nod. I knew he was fine now and I can start moving. At first I moved in and out slowly, tried to make him as less pain as I could. He started to run his hands over my chest, sending shivers down my spine. _

_"Faster!" he ordered. _

_"You sure?" he only nodded. I speeded up my moves inside him. To make him less pain I changed the angle, so now I was hitting his prostate, and he was screaming my name_

_"Fuck! Magnus! O god!"_

_"Feeling good?" I moaned._

_"Fuck YES!"_

_ He started to breath heavily. I could tell that he's close. I encircled his cock again, and started to pump in the same rhythm as my thrusts. He was moaning and screaming beneath me in so amazing way. I felt tightening in my abdomen, I was close. And then he screamed my name and came into my hand. Few seconds later I came inside him. I thrusted few more times just to ride out my orgasm and I pulled out. I licked his cum from my palm and rolled next to him. _

_"It was fucking amazing Mags" he said to me and kissed me hungrily on my lips. _

And then nothing. I didn't remember the rest of the night.

I was feared. I slowly looked up at Alec. He was terrified too. I swallowed hard and tried to say something. But I didn't know what I should say. Should I apologize? Even though that I enjoyed it?

"Alec I…" I started but he just shook his head

"We did it, didn't we?" I only nodded "Well…I think I should be glad that at least I did it with you, and not someone else." He made a short pause and smiled subtly at me "Although I would like to remember my first time"

"You were a virgin?" I blurted. He just nodded blushing "But I thought that you and Jace…"

"We never did that. Although he tried persuade me to it. I just wasn't ready. There were blowjobs, handjobs of course. And I was few times inside him…but he never was inside me. You were first."

"By the Lilith!" I threw myself on my bed "I feel like the most horrible douchebag. I practically used you…"

"Hey it's not like I didn't want it. You knew already that I want you. And you wanted me…I bet the pleasure was both sides. I just wish to remember it." He put his hand over my naked thigh "At least now we don't have to cease our desires since we already fucked."

When he left to the bathroom I started to think again of what happened last night. I had sex with this Alec. How in the hell I was going to explain that to my boyfriend? If he ever come back.


	17. You seem to enjoy your new life

A/N: Thank you for all reviews/follows/favorites they meant a lot to me.

I finally got the ideas for next few chapters. There won't be more than 5 and I'll finish this story.

Anyway, enjoy this one. I hope you will like it.

And of course Review if you feel like to.

Love you all

* * *

Alec (shadowhunter) POV:

I was getting ready for a meeting or you can say even a date with Magnus in Central Park. There was supposed to be some firework show tonight. Lately I've been feeling much better with him. We were talking about everything and nothing. He made me laugh. I realized that I have some feelings for him. I don't know is it love or something, but I do feel butterflies whenever he looks at me or when he grabs my hand in school. I like those feelings he's giving me. I know I shouldn't, cause I have a boyfriend already. But I can't help at this. I really like him, so much. I don't want this to end, yet I wanna go back home too, to my warlock and my family. But I don't want to leave this family and this Magnus. I simply sometimes don't know what to do.

Now I was waiting on the bench for Magnus, when I saw some familiar red head. She was walking towards me with a grin on her face. For a brief second I didn't know which one is she, but then she spoke.

"Hello Alexander" her voice was so lightly, so melodic, that I wanted to throw up.

"My Queen"

"Yes it is me Alexander. How's life?" she sat next to me. I wasn't sure if anyone else could see her or it's just me.

"Great" I said with an irony "When I can go back home? I think you had enough of fun already my dear Queen"

"But do you really want to go home Alexander?" she looked me deeply in the eyes. Green into blue.

"Of course I wanna go home!" I snapped at her, jumping off the bench. "How could I not want to go back?!"

"Well last time that I checked you seemed to enjoy your new life here?"

"I wanna go home!"

"Do you really?" she looked at me in a disbelief "Aren't you enjoying being here? Since you and Magnus from here are having so much fun"

I blushed at memories of our fun. The whole kissing and other stuff came into my mind in one moment.

"Do you really want to get back home to a warlock who is always busy, to your shadowhunter's life, to your brother that you were in love with, to your father who thinks you're a disgrace, to your mother who hates your boyfriend?." She made a long pause and looked me in the eyes "Do you really want to get back to your old life Alexander, while here you have a perfect life?"

And it got me thinking.

Do I really want to go back home?

Do I really want to be a Shadowhunter again?

Do I really want to be called disgrace by the whole Clave again?

Do I really want to be ignored by my community again because of who I am?

Do I really want to be feared that I will grow old and Magnus won't?

Do I really want to be afraid again that something will separate us again?

Do I really want to get back and fight for us, while here I don't have to do it?

Do I really want to go back to our fights of immortality?

"I don't know" I whispered to her, as I sat on the bench again. I put my face in my hands and stayed quiet for a bit.

"See" she started getting my hands off my face. She lifted my chin "I told you that I would give you what you want. Look at the bright side Alexander. Here you have Magnus who would be always with you. Well at least…as long as you will be together. But here no one is against you. You can finally be happy. Isn't it what you always desired?"

"Yes" my voice was so quiet that I was wondering if I said that for real

"So enjoy this life while you're here Alexander."

"Will I ever go back home?" I asked with a bit of hope in voice.

"When you truly would want that, you will find a way to get back home Alexander."

And I was alone again. I again started to think about what she said. Will I ever find a way to get back home? Do I even want to get back home?

"Hey Alec!" I heard so familiar an amazing voice. I looked up and he was grinning at me. When he finally approached me he pecked my cheek "Hello darling"

"Hey Mags."

"Everything ok? You were kind of spaced out as I saw you" he grabbed my hand in his own. It was so soft, so warm, so delicate. His hand was matching mine perfectly, like it was made for it. I slightly blushed and jumped off the bench. As I stood next to him he grinned at me. "Shall we go darling?"

"Yeah"

When we finally were at the Turtle Pond where the show was Magnus stood next to me. We were holding hands all the time. As I was looking at him and he at me I saw sparkles in his eyes. He was so beautiful now. My heart skipped a bit when he smiled wide at me. I felt again butterflies in my stomach as he was leaned to me. And then we kissed. The kiss was so sweet, so perfect, so amazing. I wanted to stay like this forever, in his arms, connected to his lips.

And I decided that I can stay here for a while and enjoy my new life.

* * *

MAGNUS (warlock) POV:

I was walking back from my appointment with vampires. I was feeling rather happy, which was really weird. I never felt happy after work. But tonight I was going out with Alec to "Pandemonium". It was our seventh night out in this month. I loved every one. We were having so much fun. He let me dress him up, we danced together, he didn't jerked off when I touched him in public or so. He was perfect for me.

"Magnus Bane" I heard rather familiar voice for me. I turned around and saw Queen of the Seelie Court coming toward me. She was wearing really beautiful green and cream dress. Her red locks were spread wide at her back. "How nice to see you again. How's life?"

"Good my Queen. How is yours? How is feeling your knight Meliron?"

"Oh he's feeling a lot better, thanks to you High Warlock. I am very grateful for saving him." I smiled at her and wanted to go but then she said something what made me stop "How's your new boy?"

"He's good, thank you for asking. Now if you would excuse me I need to get back to him. He's waiting in home for me"

"Aren't you even slightly curious how's your Shadowhunter doing?"

My heart stopped beating for a second. My blue eyed Angel. How could I forget about him? How? Not only I cheated on him but I also forget about him as soon as I get another boy.

"Alexander" I whispered.

"Yes your Alexander. Don't you want to know how is he doing in that world?" her voice was so vicious

"I want him back!"

"Do you really?" she looked stern at me, and a bit creepy. It got me shivers down mine spine "Do you really want your Shadowhunter to be back?"

"Yes I love him"

"Do you? And what about your new Alec? Don't you love him?"

"I…" I cut out not knowing what to say. Do I love the new Alec? I guess I do. I do feel strange with him, just the way I felt with Alexander.

"You seem to enjoy the new Alec, aren't you? After all you slept with him? He's so like you. He's not a Shadowhunter for real. You don't have to be scared that some demon will kill him during his fights. You don't have to share him with Clave. You can have him only for yourself. He's not attending to the Clave's business is he?"

"No"

"He's home with you, all the time right?" I nodded "Isn't it better? He's not arguing with you about your immortality. He's not in love with his own brother…Oh wait he still might be but Magnus the Magnificent Bane can change it, am I correct? This Alec is so good for you isn't he?"

"Yeah" I said after a while "But I want my boy"

"When you truly want this you fill find a way to get him back to yourself Magnus Bane. You just have to find out what you truly desire." She smiled lightly at me. "For now enjoy the new Alec."

As I was in my home again I looked at sleeping Alec. He was so beautiful. My heard skipped a bit when he slowly opened his eyes and looked loving at me. Could I be in love with him too? Maybe I am. And for now I can simply enjoy this feeling till my boy won't be back here.

* * *

A/N: Was it good?

I want your truly opinion on this one.

Love you all

Intoxic


	18. You're me

A/N: Thank YOU very much for your support. For all reviews, follows, favorites. I love you all.

I hope you'll like this one.

Review if you feel like to.

Love you all

* * *

ALEC (Shadowhunter) POV:

To say that I was shocked it's not enough. I was fucking scared to death when I saw this reflection in the mirror in Magnus' bedroom.

But let's rewind few hours before.

I was walking hand in hand with Magnus to his home. Today we were supposed to do our English project. I never would've thought that I would like an actual mundane school. I was living the life I always wanted. Far away from demons and shadow hunting. In the world where I can be a simply, normal boy.

Once we were in his home we ate dinner with his parents and his sister and after that we headed upstairs. We actually managed to finish our project in two hours. Well I think we could thank now my brother Jace, who once tell me whole "A Tale of Two Cities" So we scrubbed down notes, wrote everything we needed to. When we finished Magnus asked me if I want to go out somewhere since it was Friday. I said why not? So now he was going to prepare himself and I was looking around his room. Not that I was here for the first time. For the past two months I was here really often. He had many pictures of him and Alec on his boards, even from their childhood. They were so cute together. I got a bit jealous. Yeah…jealous over the other me. Funny right? Of course on his dressing table were infinity bottles of everything you need to do your make up and glitter. I smiled at this. So like in home.

I looked into the old mirror with a silver frame and I didn't know what to do. At first I thought that I see myself. Everything was so real. But when I looked closely I realized that my reflection has different, more tight and colorful clothes, while I had a blue shirt and black jeans on me. And my reflection had tight red shirt and light skinny…jeans…

I moved my finger to my face and started to touch it. My reflection did the same. I looked at myself more confusing and I opened my mouth. My reflection copied my move. So I thought that maybe I'm imagine things, that maybe when I turn around and then turn back everything will go back to normal. So I did it. And when I turned again to look in the mirror I saw again myself dressed the way before in red shirt and light jeans.

To say that I was shocked it's not enough. I was fucking scared to death when I saw this reflection in the mirror in Magnus' bedroom.

"What the hell?" I said silently.

"Indeed" I heard my own voice, yet I didn't say anything.

For a brief moment I thought that I finally went all crazy…but then I looked closer at surrounding of my reflection. Everything seemed familiar for me. The yellow sheets on king sized bed, purple walls, chocolate dressers. And then it hit me why it's so fucking familiar. It was mine and Magnus' bedroom. So if I saw our bedroom it had to mean…

"You're me" we said in unison. We looked each other's into eyes. Blue into blue. And we didn't know what was going on.

"But how?" asked the other Alec

"I've got no fucking idea…" I said confused.

"What are you wearing? Are those even mine?" he asked me with a disbelief

"No…I needed to buy it. You wear too much color. It's so not like me" he eyed me and shook his head.

"I can't believe you're me…you're so different…" I saw that he sat down on Magnus' chair. I did the same here. "You think it's because of Magnus?"

"What?" I said puzzled

"That we can talk and see each other…is it because he is a warlock?"

"I guess it's because of the mirrors…We got ours last year in London in some Antique shop. But I...never thought that it was magical…"

"I never thought that my Magnus collects magical things." He interrupted me. For a few seconds we were silent only looking at one another. "So…?"

"How's Magnus?" I asked finally. I wanted so badly to know something about him.

"He's fine…though he misses you like crazy…one night he had…" he cut it. I wondered what happened.

"Alec…what happened? What's going on with my guy?" my voice was so concerned.

"One night…after mom…I mean your mom invited us for a dinner…and Magnus told me about Max…"

"Alec…I'm so sorry…but Max…" I interrupted him wanting him to know what happened here.

"I know Alec…I know that my brother passed away…Magnus told me, after he woke up from his fainting" my heart clinched at that. "Don't worry…he's fine now."

"What happened to him? Did some demon attacked him or something with a client?"

"No…we were in home…sleeping…then in the middle of the night he got shivers and was clutching his chest. I'm telling you I was fucking scared. And then he screamed our name…I mean Alexander…" he took a deep breath and continued. My heart was racing now "In the morning when I asked about it…he said that he felt your pain…he said that he felt that pain once…when your Max died and you were in pain."

"Yeah…he was there for me…he was the only one who stopped me from falling down…"

"He loves you so much. I never thought that you can love someone so badly as Magnus loves you." He smiled to me and I smiled back

"I love him too"

"Then why can't you settle down and resolve your problems?"

"It's not that simple" I said after a while.

"Tell me one thing Alec" I nodded "You love Magnus?"

"I do. Of course I love him…but besides our love there's our world. It's way different than yours Alec. We have to face demons and other creatures. I wish to have a normal life with Magnus. " I took a sharp breath "I wish that so badly… but I'm a Shadowhunter and he is a warlock…we have other obligations too."

"That's the lamest thing I ever heard." He pointed at me "You shouldn't care about anything but your love with Magnus." He was silent for a bit "What are you willing to do for him?"

"Everything" I said without thinking.

"See…that's how I know you're good for him. And he is willing to do everything for you too. He took that seat in the Council for YOU. He saved your life numerous times. He defended YOU in front of the Clave. He protected YOU from any hurt he could. He was there for YOU when everything went bad. He forgave YOU your betrayal" I nodded wiping away tears that were falling down my cheeks "So what if he's doing some mistakes? He's just a human…ok half human half demon. But still he can't go all the way alone in this relationship. You need to put some effort in it too."

I was listening as my doppelgänger was lecturing me about my relationship.

"I guess you're right."

"So now tell me what you did in my world…since I can see you're in Magnus' room. And I haven't been there in a while."

"Well at first…what the hell you were thinking when you dated Jace?" I snapped at him.

"I love Jace…" he said silently, almost whispering

"Really? You love the guy who beat you? Who forbid you see your best friend? Who's cheating on you with GIRLS. Who's the douchebag for your friends. That's the guy you love?"

"I…I…"

"I know that you don't love Jace…at least not really…Why you were with him while you love someone else" I looked at him significantly. He tried to avoid my gaze. I knew I was right. I knew he loved someone else "Why didn't you tell him? He loves you too"

"He?"

"Oh please…I know you love Magnus. I talked with your friends, with Isabelle, with your mom, and read your journal." I moved my head to closer to the mirror "You don't have to deny it anymore."

"You don't get it Alec. It's not that simple" he lowered his voice

"Says the guy who was giving me a lecture over my relationship." He smiled blankly "Look Alec…what are you afraid of?"

"I'm scared that if I would tell him how I feel about him…I'll lose him as my best friend"

"You know" I said after a long pause "I thought that we're anything alike, yet you're just like me"

"How so?"

"I was scared to show my true feelings too." He looked intrigued "For like four years I was believing that I'm in love with my own brother…well Jace. Then I met Magnus and I was scared how fast I was falling for him. I was scared that he wouldn't like me. I mean look at me and then him…we're like a fire and an ice. And I was scared that he would only play me. But I couldn't stay away from him…it's like he was drawing me to himself. Yet I was afraid to admit that."

"And what did you do?" he asked with curiosity

"Well at first I got a fearless rune and I wanted to tell about us. But then he knocked me down. Stupid warlock. But he knew me so good. He knew that I wasn't ready yet. And then I shared my strength with him. I felt something stronger with him then…I don't know what was it…but it got me thinking." I smiled at this memory "And later in Idris we were about to fight for our lives. And I decided that I can't fight without him knowing how I feel about him. So I kissed him in front of the whole Clave"

"Magnus told me about that kiss" he said lightly "He told me that in that moment he knew you were meant to be"

"Oh yeah…" I blushed a little at his words "We are meant to be together. Even with all this things that try to break us. I know that he's the love of my life."

"Alec who are you talking to?" I heard a silent voice of Magnus. For a bit I didn't know which one of them said that. But when I saw my warlock my heart skipped a bit "I asked who're you talking to? To yourself?"

"No. I'm talking to Alec. You're Alec. He's there" he pointed at the mirror.

"Don't be ridiculous boy. And come on Jace and Izzy will be here soon." He said not looking even at the mirror

"Alec!" I said to him. He looked questioningly at him. "Tell him this…"

* * *

MAGNUS (warlock) POV:

"Alec says Aku cinta kamu whatever it means" said Alec looking at me, smiling. My heart almost stopped.

"What… d..did you say?" I stuttered

"Not me. You're boyfriend says aku cinta kamu. What that even means?"

"It means…" I swallowed hard coming closer to the mirror and looking at it. There was none reflection in it "It means I love you. How did you…"

"Alec is there… I can see him"

"Alexander" I said silently closing my eyes and touching the mirror.

"He says that you're beautiful. And he misses you" said Alec.

"Darling, can you hear me?" I whispered to the mirror

"He can hear you"

"Aku cintu kamu Alexander. Please come home to me." I wiped tears from my cheeks "I miss you so badly"

"He says don't cry Maggie. I'll come home soon. I miss you too." Alec took a deep breath and sat down on my bed "Alec asks if you can cast some spell on the mirror so you could see him and hear him."

"What? Oh god. I'll try baby. I'll try to find something." I quickly snapped few spell books and try to look for something that could help us. I flicked three books and found nothing. I growled and snapped some more books. But there wasn't anything helpful. So I cried from helplessly. "I'm sorry sweetie…I can't find anything…I'm sorry"

"Alec's says please don't cry honey. I love you."

I placed my hand again on the mirror and for a brief moment I had a feeling that Alec is touching the mirror again, against my hand. I was sure that now he was looking into my eyes although I couldn't see his. I wished so badly to see his baby blues now. I closed my eyes and stayed silent for a while. And then I heard in my mind voice of my Angel.

"I love you Maggie. I'll come back to you soon"

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think about first both Alec's meeting? Was it good?

Intoxic


	19. Tell me what you did

A/N: THANK YOU for all your reviews. Did I mention that I love you all? Because I do.

So I got a little bored today on my lectures and started to write it. I hope that you'll like this one, because I put some Malecnessy here.

As always review if you feel like to.

* * *

Magnus (warlock) POV:

Since Alec told me that he can talk and see my boy through my mirror I was beyond happy. I could know what's going on with him. I wished so badly to hear him or see him, but I was glad that at least I knew he's ok. Though romantic conversations had to wait. It was weird to talk about our things when the other Alec was around. Especially when I said I love you to my Shadowhunter, and the other one was listening it. I like the other Alec too, and I didn't want to hurt him. So for now I tried to avoid topics with my boy contained with love. But it got me thinking when I couldn't find any spell. So I looked closely at the mirror. And I saw something helpful. A faerie sign. So now I was waiting for Queen in her Court.

"Magnus Bane, what a surprise" she said

"My Queen. We need to talk"

"Of course. Let's sit down at first my dear friend"

So we did it. Today Queen looked even more beautiful. Her red hair fall down at her arms. She wore a golden dress.

"So what would you like to talk about?" she asked

"You own me for saving Meliron." She nodded

"And what would you like for it? Of course I can't bring Alexander back. He needs to figure his life first."

"I know." I said firmly "But I want one wish from you"

"And what would it be?"

"I want to see and hear my Shadowhunter through the old mirror in my home"

"Ah…so you finally understood why I put mine sign on it. I thought that you will figure it out earlier." She smiled to me. Of course I could think about it earlier. She planned it all.

"So? Will you make my wish?"

"Done." She said after a short pause. "You will be able to talk to your Shadowhunter now."

Once back in home I immediately rushed to my bedroom and to my mirror. I wanted to check if I can see my baby. But except for a view on some bedroom I saw nothing. There was some bed with green sheets, two Mahoney dressers, big closet. Walls were lightly green almost lime. Quite nice.

"Fuck!" I screamed and then Alec came to my bedroom

"What happened?" he sat down at my bed and looked at me puzzled

"Can you see him there? I can see only a bedroom. Is he there?"

"It would be a hard task for Alec to be there now" I looked confused at him "Since it's two he's in the school now. You know living my life."

"Right…sorry."

"Can you be able now to see him?" he asked

"I hope so." I smiled a bit "The Seelie Queen promised me that. And faeries can't lie."

"That's great" his voice was so empty. I knew that something is bugging him.

"Everything ok Alec?" I turned around on my chair and looked closely at him. His face was so dull, like not himself.

"Yeah everything is good." He tried to avoid my gaze and I wanted to ask if I did something or what, but then I heard some noise.

"Hey Alec, can you say hi from me to Magnus" I turned around and saw my angel smiling to me

"Darling" his face was shocked.

"Maggie, can you hear me?" I nodded "And see me"

"I see you baby."

"How?" he asked "Some spell?"

"No sweetie. Seelie Queen. I love you darling."

"I love you too Maggie." And then the other me stepped inside the bedroom. When he saw me his face showed pure shock.

"Hi there" I said.

"Holly fuck. You didn't lie Alec" he said to my angel. "You're me"

"Yeah…kind of."

"Hi Magnus" said the other Alec waving to the other Magnus.

"Alec? God…I'm so confused."

"Mind giving me some time alone with my boy?" I asked the other me and he said to my Shadowhunter that he'll be downstairs. The other Alec left my bedroom too, clearly not happy. "Oh baby I miss you"

"I miss you too Maggie. So much."

"How's everything in there? You ok?" I asked

"Everything is good. I fixed Alec's life. Now it's finally great." He made a long pause "And how're you? How's Izzy and Jace? And mom?"

"Izzy and Jace are fine. Maryse is ok too, not suspect anything. And me…I miss you. I'm looking for some spell to bring you home, but I didn't find anything yet."

"Honey it's not about the spell" he said to me. I looked puzzled "I met with the Queen. She told me that once I truly find what I desire I'll come home if that would be what I want"

"I don't get it. If you want? You don't want to?"

"I do. But right now I have some other desires too. That's why I can't choose where I want to be." He smiled a little to me "Please understand me."

"I do. I just want you back baby." There was a long silence between us. We just look into each other's eyes. "We need to talk Alec"

"We're talking"

"Seriously talk." I took a deep breath. I needed to tell Alec what happened here. I needed to tell the truth, to beg for forgiveness. "Something happened here"

"Elaborate something Maggie"

"I did something…but I swear that I didn't do it on purpose. I swear on the Angel that I wouldn't do it if I were sober. You need to believe me darling."

"What did you do?" he asked in more stern voice

"IsleptwithAlec" I said in one breath.

"Sorry? I didn't get it" he laughed at me for a bit. I drop down my gaze, afraid to look into his eyes. And I spoke again, but silently

"I slept with Alec"

And there was a dead silence between us. After few minutes I dared to look at him. His face was paler than usual, his muscled was tensed, his lips pressed into a hard line. His eyes full of pain and disappointment.

"Aren't you gonna say something?" he said finally with a cold voice

"I'm so sorry darling. I was so drunk. I didn't even realize what I was doing. And in the morning…god…I'm begging for your forgiveness baby…I never wanted that to happen. It meant nothing to me!" and then I heard something drop to the floor. I moved from my chair and saw that the other Alec was rushing out of the loft. Oh my god…he heard me. Now they both hate me. I didn't know what to do. I went back to bedroom and saw that Alec is still there. "Darling…"

"You go after him. Now."

"But baby…"

"Go after him! And apologize! Do it now Magnus" he said in a stern voice. I nodded and ran after the other Alec.

Once outside I found him on the bench near my loft. He had knees up to his chest and arms around knees. Head lowered, and I heard he was crying.

"Alec…" I said mildly as I sat next to him. When I touched his arm he flinched from me. "Alec please…I'm so sorry…I'm sorry for what I said…"

"Was it true? It meant nothing to you?" he said

"It's not like that…" he looked at me with eyes full of tears. I wiped the ones on his cheek "Look Alec…You know I like you very much…but what happened that night…it shouldn't happened. And I know it's neither of us fault, because we both were drunk as hell. But still I feel horrible for what I did. I love my Shadowhunter and I shouldn't cheat on him. And most importantly I shouldn't take advantage of you."

"So it meant nothing to you?"

"It's not that simple." I took a huge inhale and continued "I really like you maybe even love you someway. But it's not the same love I share with my Alexander. And I know you have some feelings for me too, but I guess it's the same way like I have toward you. You truly love the other me. From your world. That's why we're attracted to each other, because we want them. And it meant to me something, when we slept together, I just don't know how to explain it. So I apologize for what I said upstairs."

"It's ok. You were trying to explain yourself to your lover. I get it." He smiled to me

"Even so. I should never say that it meant nothing to me."

I hugged him and then we were heading back to my loft. Once I stepped back to my bedroom I took a deep breath and hoped that somehow I can gain forgiveness from my boy. I was beyond happy that he still was there.

"You apologized?" he asked once I sat in front of the mirror. I nodded "Good"

"I'm sorry Alexander. I shouldn't do it. I shouldn't sleep with Alec." My voice was broken now.

"It's not like it's ok…but I understand." He said after a long pause. I looked completely confused at him "He's me…and you miss me…so…"

"Even if…I should never do it. I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled at me "And…I need to tell you something too"

"What is it darling?"

"It's not like I was all saint here" he said silently, blushing. "I've done few stuff with Magnus too"

"You slept with him?" I asked with a bit jealousy in my voice

"No." he blushed more "But I did…other stuff with him. You know…"

"Aaahhh…" I said finally getting what he meant. "Is he better than me?"

"Magnus!" his cheeks were now in that color that tomatoes would be jealous of this shade of red

"What? I need to know! Is the other me better in pleasuring you?"

"Stop it!"

"Fine." I stopped teasing him.

"I'm sorry for it." He said

"I forgive you darling. At least you're not sleeping with Jace there" I laughed a little. He glared me.

"No. in fact I broke up with Jace here." He was looking in my eyes for a while "I wanna talk with Alec. Can you get him?"

"Of course" I answered "Alec! Can you come here?"

Few seconds later the other boy came to my bedroom.

"What is it Magnus?" he asked

"I wanna talk to you Alec" said my Shadowhunter. "Alone"

"Sure thing darling. I'm out. I love you baby"

"I love you too Maggie" I blow him a kiss and went out of my bedroom.

* * *

ALEC (human) POV:

I was looking at the other Alec with an apologetic look. I wanted to tell how sorry I am for sleeping with his boyfriend. When I was about to say something he spoke.

"I broke up a while ago with Jace. Thought you should know."

"I'm sorry Alec" he looked puzzled at me "I'm sorry for sleeping with Magnus. But it's true we were both drunk so much…we didn't even knew that we had sex till morning. I'm sorry"

"It's ok." He smiled at me. I breathed in a relief. "Did you enjoy it at least?"

"I don't know. I don't remember any of it." His face was now confused "I woke up naked in his bed with a pain in my lower half. So I don't know"

"Nice party it must had been." He was laughing at me. I didn't find it funny. "Oh don't be all that. I get it. You both were drunk…it's not like you did it on purpose. I forgive both of you."

"You do?"

"Alec look…I know you like my guy very much" I blushed but nodded "And I can tell he cares about you too. There are some feelings between you two."

"I like him" I added silently

"But I also know that he loves me. So I can be calm." He made a pause "And besides I had some feeling toward your Magnus too. I like him very much. I know it's so confusing. Sometimes I don't know how to feel."

"Me too." I said

"And I don't blame you for any feelings toward my warlock." This time I smiled at him "I know that once we both figure our truly desires and feelings everything will fix or became normal. Somehow. So for now I have only one favor for you."

"What is it?" I asked

"Take care of my warlock. And let him take care of you."

"I will" we both smiled "Hey Alec" he looked at me puzzled "Do you think we ever got back to our worlds?"

"I really hope so"

* * *

A/N: So Magnus confessed what he did. How do you think, why the Shadowhunter took it so well?

Love you all

Intoxic


	20. I think I'm in love with you

A/N: I'm so in mood to write this story, so now I guess I'll be posting it often. Anyway. We're heading to the end my dear readers.

Thank you for all your reviews/follows/favorites. Love you all.

And now you could see why Alec took the cheating on so well...I would call that a first shock.

I hope you'll like this one. There's a bit sweet Malec in here.

Enjoy reading and review if you feel like too.

* * *

Alec (shadowhunter) POV:

I still couldn't believe in what my Magnus told me. How he could cheat on me? I know, no…I believe that it was nothing because they both were drunk, but still. He shouldn't do it. How we could now live with this?

"Alec you ok?" asked Magnus when he came into his bedroom. "What's wrong?"

"I had a talk with my boyfriend"

"I know. The other me nicely told to leave you two alone." He smirked and laid down on his bed next to me, of course covering his mirror first. He put on it some blanket. "So what did he tell you? Did he upset you? Want me to kick his ass?"

"That would be hard, he's in there" I pointed at the mirror "In the other world, my world."

"I could always try. Or I could yell at him." I started to laugh at him "What?"

"You yelling at my warlock? This would be hilarious."

"Did I cheer you up a little?" he propped himself at elbow and turn his face to me

"A bit. Thanks."

"So what did he tell you, that made you so upset?" his voice was so concerned

"He slept with Alec" I said silently. Magnus looked wide opened eyes at me.

"Slept…as it…" I nodded "What a son of a bitch!"

"Hey. You're still talking about my boyfriend" I reminded him. He just rolled his eyes

"He shouldn't do it. It's not right" he stated, grabbing my hand into his and brushing it with his thumb "I would never do this"

"He said that both of them were drunk" I added

"Even if so. It's cheating on Alec." He pointed out "And if he would love you so much as he claims he would never do this."

"You're right…" I whispered knowing it's true. He cheated on me. He shouldn't do it.

"So…what will happen now?" he asked carefully

"I don't know what'd happen…" I made a long pause "But I love him. I can't break up with him. I want us to work this out."

"Oh…" I could hear in his voice a little bit of disappointment. His eyes now got a bit blurry. Was he upset with me?

"What should I do?" I asked as I laid on my right side so now I was facing him. "Should I break up with him? Call things off with him after everything we've been through? Told him to stay out of my life when he came back to it not so long ago?"

"I don't know what you should do…" he swallowed hard "But he did wrong. I wouldn't let him slip this away. It's a big deal Alec."

"I know that!" I snapped at him "Sorry." He smiled a little at me "I just don't know what to do. And I told him and Alec that I forgive them."

"Really?" he asked with a disbelief. I nodded "Why did you tell this? Do you even feel like forgiving them?"

"You haven't seen their faces. They really didn't mean to do this…And I…" I cut it out. Not wanting Magnus to know that I felt sorry for the other me, cause he was in love with Alec and Alec was now in love with my warlock "I just said that unconsciously."

"You wanted them to not feel like shit, right?" I nodded. "Well then…since you made them feel a little better, let me make you feel better now."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Have you ever been on skates?"

Once we were on the rink, Magnus gave me one of his skates, and we both put them on.

"I never did that before." I said as he held my hand strongly and tried to get me on the ice.

"Don't worry darling. I'm here. I don't let you fall" he grinned at me. "Besides you told me that Shadowhunters have an incredibly balance"

"I'm a mundane here. Not a Shadowhunter" I stated as I finally moved on the ice.

We were moving slowly, Magnus told me how to move my legs, how to slid. And after an hour I finally got it…I was sliding rather good. Of course we never let go of each other's hand. He was so close to me. I could simply feel his body heat though it was cold here. I wanted to feel more of his warmness. I was lost in my thoughts about him, and I didn't see as he stood in front of me, and I ran on him. We both fell on the ice. Me on him. We were looking into each other's eyes, I bet I was blushing. In his golden green eyes I saw amazing sparks. He gently caressed my cheek and pushed himself up. Then I started to lean to him, and soon our lips met in the half way. His lips were so soft, so delicate, so perfect against my own. We moved them in a perfect sync. I nibbled his lower lip and he opened his mouth for me so I could slide my tongue inside. We were making out for few minutes till we heard some giggling above us. I quickly pulled away from Magnus, all red on face, and saw two girls from our school, two years younger than we, or so.

"Hello Alec and Magnus" said the blonde one. I had no idea who she was but Magnus saved me

"Trish and Jessie, right?" they nodded "You know you interrupted us our fun"

"Magnus!" I hissed at him, and girls giggled again "Don't listen to him."

"Sorry…but we just saw you…and couldn't not say hello to you." The brown haired girl was checking out Magnus as he was standing up. I glared her immediately. Then he help me get up. "Bye guys"

"Now, where were we darling?" asked Magnus as girls left us "Oh I remember…I was on my back, you were hovering me and shoving that talented tongue down my throat…can we go back to what we were doing?"

"There are kids here" I pointed out. Magnus only pouted. I kiss his pout and he smirked. He pulled me to the benches and we took off our skates. "I had fun."

"Told you that I would make you feel better." He grinned at me "But that's not the end"

"It's not?"

"No. Now the hot chocolate?" I nodded

When we were in the coffee shop we get our hot chocolates. It was so good with cardamom and chili. So tasty. Magnus drank his with caramel. He grabbed my hand into his and intertwined our fingers. I smiled at his gesture. I loved when he did it. And it became to me normal, our holding hands and randomly kissing. I used to it. And began to like it very much.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I looked at him puzzled "Do you Shadowhunters not know anything about mundane culture? It's just a phrase. What are you thinking of?"

"Nothing specify. I just feel so good here. So free, you know" he smiled and squeezed our hands.

"I feel so good with you too." I smiled back at him. Then he leaned to me and I instinctually leaned too. We subtly kiss, and I could taste chocolate and caramel on his tongue. So sweet. Once we pulled away he lick his lips "I knew your drink is so tasty"

"Can tell the same about yours" he giggled and it was the most amazing sound I ever heard. Made my heart melt and fill my stomach with butterflies. "Wanna come to my place for a night?"

"Sure thing darling"

After a supper in my place we headed to my bedroom. Once in bed we started to talk again

"I had really good fun today." Said Magnus, when he was placing his phone on my nightstand

"Me too" I said "I don't remember when I had so much fun before"

"None of your date was fun?" he asked

"They were great at the beginning, when we actually were going on them" I made a pause. He was looking at me smiling and kind of loving "But then there wasn't even time for going on actual dates. So we basically get some take outs and watched some movie, or we get straight to sex"

"Not so romantic" he added. I only nodded. Really we haven't been on a proper date for a long time. There wasn't a good time for it. Never. "So he's not take you out somewhere?" I shook my head

"Not in a long time."

"That's not nice." He made a long pause and then he grinned at me. I looked intrigued at him "Don't make any plans for tomorrow"

"Why?"

"I'm taking you to one wonderful place" he said cheerfully

"Where?" I asked. He just shook his head still smiling

"I'm not gonna tell you. It's a surprise."

"Oh come on Mags. Tell me." I whined "Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No-uh. You can even beg me on your knees and I won't tell you" he teased me. I made my best puppy eyes "Quit it Alexander. I won't tell."

"Fine" I pouted and he laughed at me. Once he stopped he kissed me briefly. I wanted to deepen the kiss but he pulled away

"Now…" he yawned and I started to laugh "Let's sleep because tomorrow we have an amazing day to spend together darling. Goodnight pretty"

"Night Magnus"

When he finally fell asleep with his face turned to me, I saw how truly beautiful is he. So flawless, so delicate, so gorgeous. I placed my hands on his hands and he grabbed them strongly. I smiled at this.

'_I think I'm in love with you'_ I thought '_And I'm not so sure if I want to go back to my world anymore'_


	21. Maybe it's not so perfect life?

A/N: THANK YOU for all reviews/follows/favorites. And welcome my new readers. I love you all.

So...did you liked the sweet Malec in last chapter? Because here we've got a lot more. ;)

A bit short, but I promise the next one will be longer.

Enjoy reading and review if you feel like too.

* * *

Alec (shadowhunter) POV:

When Magnus woke me up on unreasonable hour, I was beyond shock. It was seven a.m. I used to be woken up before this hour, in my world, but here I didn't wake before eight. So it come naturally for me to complain

"Oh stop it Alec." Said Magnus as he put his shirt on. Today he wore a light purple tight shirt and black skinny jeans. "Get up. We're going in one hour"

"But where?" I whined

"I told you last night! It's a surprise." He removed sheets from me, and I shivered from cold "Get up lazy ass"

"Fine!"

We were driving now for like two and a half hours in my car. I still didn't have any clue where he's taking me. And it was driving me crazy. I never liked to be in a dark with something. So I couldn't help myself and ask him almost all the way where are we going. Finally we stopped in front of some old house, with a garden.

"Where are we?" I asked

"This is my grandma's house. Well was…now my mom keeps it for memory" he smiled at me and pulled me out of the car.

The house wasn't so big. It was all wooden with a red roof. Garden was incredibly. When we were walking through it I could see so many flowers and fruit trees. It was beautiful. And I was truly shocked that I didn't sneer yet. I do have an allergy. But maybe here I didn't have it.

Once inside I could see very big living room connected with a kitchen. In the lounge room there was a white plush couch, a fireplace, two loveseats, small glass coffee table. On the floor was laying big white flurry carpet…or it was skin of some animal. When I looked closer I saw that it was a carpet indeed. I breathed in a relief. Magnus took me than upstairs.

"I hope you don't mind we share a bedroom?" I shook my head and he opened the door of one bedroom. There was a king sized bed with white covers on it. One huge wooden closet, big mirror with a golden frame. It was cozy. We unpacked our things and put them in the closet and went back downstairs

"So what are we going to do here?" I asked

"Enjoy time together?" I looked puzzled at him "You said that Magnus didn't take you somewhere in a long time. So today it's all about you. We will spend some time…just you and me. And we would have so much fun"

"Ok." I said in a happy tone. I was truly looking forward to spend some time with Magnus. Plus he said we would have fun. So I was getting all exciting about it. "So what now?"

"Now…you hungry?" he asked

"No, not really."

"Then go, and put some shorts on you, because we're heading on the beach." I stared at him for five minutes completely blank. A beach? For real? "Go, go, go, go Alec. We don't have the all day to admiring me. I know I'm irresistible to look but you can admire me later, once we'll be on the beach."

I went upstairs all blushing. Once inside I put on myself some light blue shorts that Magnus found last night in Alec's closet. And a simply grey A-shirt. Thank the Angel that today was really warm, almost hot. We could go on the beach. When I was downstairs I approached Magnus already in lime green shorts, really short, and a white shirt. He had his sunglasses on and was waiting for me next to the door. I wondered if he had any makeup, but I couldn't tell. His hair was in spikes, just as he did it in my home.

"Ready?" he asked as he took some towels for us and a blanket. I nodded. He gave me two bottles of water and we headed out.

Twenty minutes of walking and we were on the beach. The view was amazing. The blue-green water was perfectly calm. The sand was warm, so soon we both took off our shoes. Magnus placed the blanket on the sand and we both laid down on it. The sun was nice, and there wasn't any wind today. I would tell this day was quite good.

Magnus laid his head on my bare stomach and started to sing some pop song, which he played on his phone

"I I love you like a love song baby" he sang along with some girl

"What is this?" I asked

"Selena Gomez Love you like a love song" he said lightly "You don't know it?"

"No. I didn't listen to mundane music in the Institute" I said "The only time I listen to such music is when I'm at home with Magnus. He listens to pop"

"So what is he listening to?"

"Some woman named Madonna or so. And Lady Gaga, and some band named One Republic, yeah something like that"

"So he has a good taste" he stopped playing that song and played another one, which was rather familiar for me. "You know this?"

"I do" he played me 'Secrets' by One Republic. I knew this one, Magnus often listened it. And now this Magnus was singing it along. He was talented. He has a great voice to sing. I could listen to him for hours.

We stayed on the beach for few more hours, simply talking, laughing and enjoying each other. I felt here amazing, so light, so free with him. I could stay here forever.

Then we headed back to his grandma's home. In home Magnus said that he prepare a dinner for us.

"I'll help you" I said

"No need darling."

"I want to" he nodded.

He told me to chop vegetables, as he was chopping chicken breast. When I asked what we'll eat. He said simply Chinese chicken with rice. I did all what he told me. After we done making chicken, Magnus started to making chocolate cake for dessert. When he was mixing flour he smashed some on me. So it ended in a food fight. And after all there was no dessert for tonight. So we just simply ate our dinner, still laughing at each other

"You still have flour in your hair Mags" I said

"Yeah? Look who's talking. You even have it on your butt"

"Because you smacked me!" I hissed at him. He just grinned at me.

"But you enjoyed it!" he stuck his tongue at me. I just rolled my eyes.

I never thought that I could feel so carefree, so easily, so natural with another guy. It was like we'd been together for a long time. I loved this feeling. I never wanted to end it.

When we were laying together in bed, tangled up, holding each other so tightly, I thought that this is the right place for me. Like this is where I belong. Like it's right. Like it's the way it supposed to be. When I had my eyes shut down I thought about my life now. It was beyond perfect. I had no worries, no troubles, no one was against me. Yes there were still some things that I should take care in Alec's life, but for now it was perfect life for me. I didn't have to worry about anything. I could simply enjoy my life with Magnus, who was always there for me, who cared about me

"I love you Alec" I heard him whispered, as I had my eyes closed.

My heart warmed at those words. I wanted to say the same to him. Yet I couldn't.

I had a perfect life with him here, yet I felt in my heart that something is missing. Something that I wanted so badly to get back.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think Alec is missing in this oh so perfect life?

Lots of love for you my darlings.

Intoxic


	22. A goodbye

By the Lilith! I love you all my readers.

So today I sit on the social media classes, listening to my boring lecturer and I decide that I'm gonna finish the new chapter.

I hope you will like it, and not hate me after all...

And also...next chapter will be the last one.

THANK YOU ALL for your support. It means a lot to me that you like this story.

Anyway...enjoy the new one, and review if you feel like too.

* * *

Magnus (warlock) POV:

I was waiting impatiently for him to get home. I swear on the Angel that I was pacing my room for like an hour. I knew what I had to do. Even if it's so fucking hard for me.

I still remember that hurt in Alec's eyes when I told him about this cheating on. I know he said that he forgive me, but I know him better. I know that truly he'll never forgive me. I can't forgive myself even. And I can't hurt him more. He doesn't deserve this. I love him too much to causing him so much pain. So today I decided that I need to do what's best for my blue eyed Angel.

Finally after two hours of staring at the mirror I saw him.

"Magnus!" I said and he jumped from shock.

"Jesus Christ! You almost gave me a heart attack!" he said back

"Sorry"

"Alec's not here yet. He'll be in an hour or so" he said in a sudden

"Good. Because I need to speak with you" he looked puzzled at me, and sat down at his chair.

"With me? About what?"

"My Angel…I mean Alexander"

"What about Alec?" he asked

I took a huge inhale and wiped my hands on my pants. I was really nervous. I swallowed hard before I spoke again.

"Do you love him?" For a long period of time we both were silent, only looking into each other eyes. I saw that the other me was shocked, confused maybe even spaced out. I wanted to ask again but then he sobered up.

"What?"

"I asked…" I started

"I heard. Why do you asking this?"

"I need to know. Please" I said in a huskily voice "Do you love him?"

"Even if so…what do you care?"

"So you do?" he nodded. I smiled blankly "That's good. Does he have the same feelings towards you?"

"I don't know." He answered "But he feels good with me"

"That's all I wanted to hear" I said silently

"Why do you ask things like this Magnus?" he looked accurately at me.

"I need to know if my Angel is good in your world"

"He is. At least when he's with me." He said surly of himself. So like me. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You care about him?" he nodded "That's good."

"He loves you, you know" he said

"I know. And believe me I love him too, so much. He's my heart and my soul. He's the one for me." I made a long pause, and wiped a single tear that was falling down my cheek "That's why it's so fucking hard for me. But I don't want to hurt him anymore. That's why I need to do it. So he could be happy"

"Do what?" he asked confused

"Lately he wasn't happy with me…And this separation…It made me realize that I didn't make him happy for a long time." I blinked few times to stop myself from crying in front of the other me. He was looking at me with a concern "I was selfish with him…I blamed him for everything…When I was partly to blame too. We grow apart…and as much as we tried to act normal it wasn't the way it was before…I tried to make him happy, believe me I tried so hard…but in this trying we lost ourselves. Lately we've been only to make the other better"

"I really don't get it why You're telling me all this stuff" he looked at me puzzled

"I want you to make him happy"

Magnus' eyes were wide open now. He was opening his mouth and closing it few times in an attempt to saying something. Yet he didn't say a word for a long time

"You're giving up on him?" he finally said

"NO!" I said immediately "I could never give up on my little Angel"

"Then…" he started

"All I want for him is to be happy. He deserves the whole happiness of this world… And if you're the one who can give him it, I can't stand on its way." He was so lost in my words "I wish I could be the perfect, dreamy guy for my darling…I wish it so badly…but I'm not…And I don't want to hurt him…I don't want him to be unhappy with me…I want for him all the greatest stuff in this world. Because that's what he deserves. That's why I have only one favor to you"

"What is it?" he asked silently

"Make him the happiest guy in your world"

"I will" he said smiling to me. I wiped my tears

"Now grab some paper. And write down my words" I said, wanting to have a proper goodbye for my little Angel.

* * *

ALEC (Shadowhunter) POV

When I came to Magnus' home I wanted to have some fun and talk to my warlock. I wanted to tell him that I lately have fun with this Magnus and that I don't know what to do. And I wanted to talk to him about us, and about me and the other Magnus. I wanted him to understand my position in this. But when the other Magnus opened the door for me I immediately knew that something is wrong.

"What's wrong?" that were my first words to him. He didn't say anything to me, just let me in. "Magnus did something happen?"

"I don't know how to tell you this" he said silently, and led me upstairs.

Once in his bedroom I looked into the mirror, and I saw only mine reflection, with the clothes I had on myself. I also didn't saw my warlock's bedroom, only this Magnus' bedroom. Couldn't I see any more my boyfriend? Something was really not right here. I turned my gaze at Magnus. He was sitting at the edge of his bed and was holding a simply white paper in his hand. He was looking down at his hands, clearly avoiding looking into my eyes.

"Magnus? What is it?" I asked

"I'm so sorry" he gave me the paper and left the bedroom, taking his cat with him. I stayed alone here.

I slowly opened this paper and looked at some handwriting. I started to read this letter

_My Darling, _

_I know that this isn't something I should do…at least not this way. But I couldn't see your face while you're reading it. It would break my heart more…although I don't know if it can be broken more. _

_I love you so much. There's no denial in this. I will love you forever. I hope you know this. Remember the first time we've met? The party you came with your siblings and friends. By the Lilith! When I laid my eyes on you for the first time I fall in love with you. It was like the hit of the lightening. You crashed my whole world. I was so head over heels for you. I knew you're the perfect guy for me. And I wanted be a perfect guy for you too. But I couldn't._

_I was so selfish, when I blamed you about all the problems we had. And for that I sincerely apologize. I take the blame too. I wasn't there for you lately. We either fought or had sex. There wasn't any more about our feelings, about us. You know, that even when either of us said "I'm sorry" it didn't actually count? I know you might now don't understand. But let's be honest with each other. The real meaning of "I'm sorry" got lost forever in our relationship. It was just some kind of mantra for us. We fought, apologized, make up in bed…but the hurt always stayed in our hearts. No matter how great we'll be act I know I hurt you multiple times and you hurt me too. I thought that words can't hurt but they can. Especially when you hear them from the ones you love. Now I truly understand why you were so hurt after your father told you the whole mean things back there. _

_Sometimes I wish we could go back to times when we were in our traveling. Do you remember how happy we were there? Nothing mattered for us, just each other. I wish so badly to get back to that times. When we truly were ourselves. When we were so much in love. _

_This whole separation made me a lot thinking. I didn't give you the happy that you deserve lately. Believe me Alexander, all I ever wanted for you is to be happy. And I wished I could be the one who could make you the happiest guy in the world. I wanted that so much. I wanted us to be together forever, even if I'm immortal. You must know my Angel, that I thought about giving up my immortality. I simply wanted to stay with you forever, grow old with you, and die in your arms. I know you might think it's so cliché. But I wanted for us to have our own happily ever after. I wanted us to stay inseparable, till our last breath. _

_Please don't think I gave up on you. Because I could never do this. You're my soul mate, my other half, my heart and my soul. And you always be. But I want you to be happy. And if the other Magnus, and that world is what you truly desire, that I shall not stand on your way. He can give you the whole happiness of the world. I'm sure of it. _

_Aku cinta kamu, selalu dan selamanya_

_Magnus_

Reading this words again, made me cry. He broke up with me? How could he? Didn't he love me at all? I stared blankly at this paper, and his words.

_Aku cinta kamu, selalu dan selamanya _**I love you, always and forever.**

He loves me, yet he let me go…I couldn't understand it at all.

But he was right. Lately we weren't there for each other. There wasn't so great like before, no matter how much we tried. And we did hurt one another. We really grew apart. And it was heartbreaking. Magnus was the love of my life. But maybe love isn't always the all. I love him so much, I couldn't hurt him more. Maybe it's for the best. Maybe we shouldn't be any more together. Maybe we should try to be happy with someone else. Maybe it's the way it's supposed to be.

"Are you ok?" I heard a familiar voice of the other Magnus. He came inside and sat next to me, opening his arms for me to snuggle up. He tightened his arms around me as I was crying "I'm so sorry Alec. So sorry"

I couldn't say a word to him, so I just let him comfort me. And maybe I should follow my…not any more mine…warlock and try to let this Magnus make me happy. At least I deserve a little happiness in this world. Maybe I can even be happy with this guy.

Maybe I can start a new life with this Magnus, in this world.

* * *

A/N: Do you hate me much?

And remember the next one will be the LAST one!

With a lots of love my darlings

Intoxic


	23. I know what I desire

A/N: At first! THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT MY DEAR READERS! I love you all.

Now...it's really the last chapter, so I hope that you'll like how I ended it.

Second! I suggest you go on youtube and listen to The Cure "Lovesong", because I used this song in this chapter.

So all rights to this song belongs to the Cure.

And all rights to the characters belongs to Cassandra Clare

Enjoy the new and the last one...

And review if you feel like too.

* * *

Alec (shadowhunter) POV:

It's been a month since I read this letter from Magnus from my old world. And since that day Magnus from this world was making me happy. I had to say he was successful on it. He was there for me every day. We went on dates, there were holding hands in school, kissing, and other stuff. My life was perfect here. And I tried to be happy. And it was working for me. Until today.

Today was the night of the Spring Dance.

And Magnus practically dragged me there. I still remember his whining

"Come on Allie-bear, it's gonna be fun. The theme is 80'. We're gonna have so much fun! Pretty please darling. With a cherry on top? Please"

So yeah…we went there. My hair were stylized with gel, I was wearing ripped black jeans, black old leather jacket, simply white shirt. We got the jacket from Magnus' stepdad. He still kept it. So now I looked like some guy from the Clash, at least that's what Magnus' dad said . And Magnus…wow…he made himself to Axl Rose from Guns'n'Roses, he even dyed his hair on blonde. Put the red band over his hair, even got faked tattoos on his arms. Black leather vest, I could see his naked chest underneath it, leather pants He looked hot.

And now we were on the dance.

I never thought that I can actually enjoy dancing. But here with Magnus I had so much fun. We were dancing, laughing. Together. And that was the best. It was perfect. Not only here. But my whole mundane life. Was just excellent.

Then why I was feeling like something is missing in this oh so perfect life?

I wondered and wondered about it.

What in the Raziel's name I'm missing?

I had a perfect guy. My family was here just as great as in home, except for Jace. I didn't have to go on hunts. I didn't have to fight for life. I didn't have to fight for my love.

So what on earth am I missing?! Why I can't be 100% happy here?!

"You ok darling?" asked Magnus as he returned with our punches. He gave me one. I looked accurately at him "Don't worry it's not spiked. I tried it before"

"Thank you" I said and smiled at him. I drank it down and then he kissed me sweetly. We pulled away when I heard some throat clearing behind me. I turned around and approached Tessa Gray.

"Alec mind if I steel Magnus for one dance?" I shook my head and smiled at them. When they left I started to think about my life again.

Why I can't be truly happy? Magnus even confessed that he loves me last week, during our date. I even said that back…though I didn't feel like 100% sure of my own words. He was so happy then. Well me too, but still something was missing in here. Something was missing inside me, and I had no idea what was it.

Then I heard rather familiar song for me, and all memories came back to me in no time. I remembered when my warlock once sang it to me:

_"This song shows my true feelings for you Alexander. Listen to it." He said_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_  
_You make me feel like I am home again_  
_Whenever I'm alone with you_  
_You make me feel like I am whole again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_  
_You make me feel like I am young again_  
_Whenever I'm alone with you_  
_You make me feel like I am fun again_

_However far away_  
_I will always love you_  
_However long I stay_  
_I will always love you_  
_Whatever words I say_  
_I will always love you_  
_I will always love you_

As I closed my eyes I heard like an echo his voice _"I will always love you"._ So I couldn't help myself and I sang words of this song too. Then I heard some voice.

"Darling?" I opened my eyes and Magnus was standing in front of me, he touched my cheek and wiped few tears from it. Was I crying? "Are you ok? What happened?"

"This is our song" I said silently, not so sure if he could hear me. But he did. He looked at me with a concern and hugged me. I tried to stop my tears from falling down, but I couldn't. after a while I pulled away from Magnus "I…I need to be alone for a bit. I'll go to the bathroom, ok?"

"Ok darling. If you need me, just text me ok?" I nodded and left him.

I was alone in the bathroom, trying to collect myself. But in my mind I still had his words _"I will always love you"_

"I will always love you too, however far away, I will always love you Maggie" I whispered into the space. I could swear that I heard him clearly, not in my mind, as he responded

_"Aku cinta kamu Alexander."_ The voice was so lightly, full of passion. I felt like in home for a brief moment _"Anda berada hatiku dan jiwaku"_

"You're my heart and my soul" I said silently, understanding every word he said in my mind.

Then it hit me, what was I missing.

I was missing my soul. Something what made me whole again.

And my soul is Magnus.

I smiled to myself, when I remembered the one thing I read in one book.

_Love is one soul in two bodies_

And that's what we were. One soul in two bodies. That's why I can't find myself here. Because I don't belong to this world. I belong with my warlock.

"Alexander" I heard a famine voice. I turned around and approached the Queen of the Seelie Court. I was sure it's her, because her doppelganger is calling me a looser here. I call her bitch so we're even.

"My Queen" I said firmly "What a pleasant surprise"

"Oh you knew I would eventually come for you." I looked stern at her "I guess since I'm here you found out what you truly desire"

"Indeed I did"

"Magnificent." She smiled at me and came closer. When she grabbed my hand I spoke

"I want say goodbye to him at first." She only nodded.

Back at the dance floor I located Magnus. He was dancing with Tessa again. I gently poked his arm.

"Darling! You ok now?" he shouted through the music

"Can we talk?" he nodded, excused himself from Tessa and we headed to the bathroom. Inside the Queen left us alone for a while, reminding me that soon we must go. Magnus looked at me puzzled.

"Go where? What was she talking about Alec?"

"Listen Magnus" I grabbed his hands in mine. I took a huge breath before I spoke again. It was hard for me, because I had feelings for him too. "I don't know how to say this without hurting you. And I don't want to hurt you, you're too important to me"

"Alec what's going on?" he asked concerned

"You're so perfect. I couldn't even wish for such a perfect guy as you are. Life with you was my dream life. The life I always wanted to have. You make me happy by simply being next to me." He was confused "I love you. I know that. But this isn't the love that you deserve. You're such an amazing guy and you deserve the true love. But I can't give it to you. I wish I could but I can't. I don't belong here. I belong with my warlock. We might fight, offend each other, but at the end of the day I know he loves me and I love him. I tried to be happy with you, and I was, truly I was. But deep down I felt that something is missing. And now I finally know"

"I thought I could be your dream guy" he said in a broken voice

"And you are. It's me who can't be your dream guy. You're the most perfect guy that I ever met. Believe me every gay guy in his right mind would kill for a chance to be with you"

"Then why you don't want to?" his voice was now full of pain.

"Because my heart and my soul aren't here"

"So this is a goodbye?" he said wiping his tears away. I nodded and for the last time kissed him subtly. I could feel our tears in this kiss. When we pulled away he hugged me, and whispered "I hope you'll find your happiness with Magnus again"

"I hope you and Alec will find a way to be together, because you two love each other. I can tell this." I made a long pause before the Queen came back to the bathroom. "Goodbye Magnus, I wish you all the best"

"Like wise Allie-bear."

"You ready to go back home Alexander?" asked the Queen. I nodded as she grabbed my wrist and pressed hard. Then was only the darkness.

When I opened my eyes I was engulfed by darkness and some silk sheet. I moved my hand over my surrounding. There wasn't anything familiar for me. I jumped out of the bed and turn on the light. I was in my old room…but there were some changes here. Sheets were red, a fluffy white carpet on the floor. I was shocked that I get to the Institute. I hope it's the Institute. I needed to check this. I opened the door and went through the halls. Nothing new, they looked exactly like in that world. And then it hit me, what I need to check, just to be sure. I literally run down to that room and burst inside. And I breathed in a relief when I saw them.

"What the hell Alec!" shouted Jace, as Clary get red on face and rolled off of him. "Haven't heard of knocking?!"

"By the Angel! Shut up little brother." I teased him.

"Finally call Jace a brother?" asked Clary

"Well…let's see…he's my brother since I was eleven. And my parabatai since I was fourteen. And the pain in my ass since I turned eighteen" I grinned at them.

"You're back!" he shouted and jumped out of the bed. He hugged me so tightly, that I couldn't breathe good. "By the Angel! It's so great! I missed you bro!"

"Me too. You've had no idea how I missed all of you. Where's…" then to the room came Izzy. When she was about to speak I grabbed her into a bearhug. "I missed you so much Izzy. Oh god. I love you all"

"Alec?" I nodded "Raziel! I thought that I never see you again. I missed you too brother."

"Where's mom?" I asked "Did she know that wasn't me?"

"Mom went to Idris last week with Robert" answered Jace "And no. She didn't suspect anything. Officially you were on vacation with Magnus again"

"Vacation?" I asked puzzled. Jace, Izzy and Clary nodded

"That was the story Magnus told to mom" said Izzy "So you…the other you wouldn't have to go on hunts with us"

"And she believed it?"

"Yeah…Magnus is very…persuasive…or he cast some spell on her. He actually never said, about what they talked after that dinner" said Jace.

"There's just one thing I don't get it" I said after I sat on Jace's bed. "I should get to home. Why I'm here and not on Brooklyn?"

"Well…"started Jace "The thing is that you don't live there anymore." I looked at him shocked "Last month Alec showed up in the Institute with all your stuff and Magnus. Then the warlock asked me to train the other Alec to a Shadowhunter. He was a wreck…I mean Magnus was a wreck then. I asked what happened. And all he said to me, that he made sure you're happy and now he needs to leave New York and that the other Alec wants to stay here."

"By the Angel…" I said "He moved out?"

"I don't know. He didn't contact with any of us…"

The rest I didn't hear, because I sprinted out of his room and the Institute.

I ran as fast as I could to familiar loft in Brooklyn, praying for him to still be there. And to my lucky the rain started. So once I was in Brooklyn I was soaked. When I was near our home I saw Magnus running out of the block. When he saw me, tears ran down his cheeks, he was shaking, and shocked. I rushed over him and he to me, so we met in the half way. We fell into each other arms, and held strongly. Our hearts were racing now, and not from the running. I could feel his body heat. I placed my hands on his cheeks and kissed him furiously.

Finally I felt whole again. I felt home again. I felt my heart and soul again.

"Darling…" his voice was huskily "It's you…it's really you"

"I missed you Maggie…missed you so much"

"I missed you too sweet pea." He pulled me into his arms again. "I'm so sorry Alexander, so sorry. I…"

"Shut up. Now I'm speaking" I told him firmly. "First let's go upstairs" he nodded and led me home. Inside he snapped his fingers and we both were in dry clothes, he put on his fireplace, so soon I could feel some heat. He sat next to me on his purple couch, and looked at me with a concern "How could you give up on me?! Don't you love me?"

"I love you. You know I do! I love you with all my heart" he took my hand and placed it on his heart "It belongs to you forever my dear. Only to you"

"Then why did you let me go?"

"I wanted for you to be happy and the other Magnus gave you happiness, right?"

"Yes" I answered quickly "He was the perfect guy for me. With him I felt loved again. I wanted so badly to live this happy, perfect life with him. But I couldn't"

"Why?" he asked silently

"Because…I wasn't whole there. Something was missing" He looked puzzled at me with his amazing cat eyes "You're my soul and my heart Magnus. And I'm willing to try again if you are too. I lived a happy mundane life for three months. And believe me, I finally understood what I did wrong. I got lost in our relationship…I should listen to my heart always. It's not about who we are…a Shadowhunter or a warlock…It's about what we are…to each other. Magnus you're the love of my life and you always be. We might have problems, but I love you and we can always work things out, together. And that's why I want to start over with a clean slate."

"I want that too. This separation…it made me realize that we both made mistakes. We should not care about others but just about each other." He made a long pause "I love you. And you're my one and only, my soul mate Alexander. It's you who makes me live. It's you who I belong with. And I want to start over with you. I want to be forever with you. Not yours forever or mine, but ours. I want to be with you every second, every minute, every day, every year till my heart stops beat. No matter where we end up."

I lifted his chin, so now he was forced to look into my eyes. We got lost in our eyes for a bit, then I kissed him gently. After we pulled away I caressed his cheek and whispered to him.

"As long as you're by my side I can even live in a different world"

* * *

A/N: So did you like the ending?

I'm sorry that I teased you this long with the idea that I won't get Alec back. I love to tease people, hope that you don't hate me for it.

THANK YOU ALL who reviewed, followed, favorited this story. It was all thanks to you that I had an motivation to write this.

I'm gonna miss this story. I had fun writing it since I got my inspiration back.

I'm not quiting ff yet, and soon I'm gonna be back with a new story in english.

Again THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT

With a lots of love for you my darilings

Intoxic


	24. The beginning of our life

**A/N: Ok. Since You asked me so nicely, about what happened with Alec (mundane) and Magnus (mundane) I decided to write this for you. Just to be clear: "I know what I desire" was a truly ending for this story. And this one is only an addition. Not an epilouge.**

**I hope you will enjoy it and that I satisfied you. And review if you feel like to.**

* * *

Alec (human) POV:

Since I was living in the Institute for whole last month I thought a lot about my life. Well, my old life, in my world. I thought how a life in this world full of demons and angels is different from my old one. I missed it a lot. I missed my sister and mom, though this Isabelle and mom were great too. I must say that I'm shocked that this Maryse and Robert didn't realize that I'm not their son. Well…I can't blame them. They're barely home. This was not good. They didn't know anything about their kids. So different that my parents…well my mom. My mom knows me so good, and I wondered if she knows that it's not me in there. My siblings here…I finally got over Jace…I saw him as a brother now…which is weird, because in my world we were dating. But I think I know why is that.

I never truly loved Jace.

He was my cover you may say. Cover for my true feelings.

Alec was right, I did hide the truth. In this we were so alike. But I couldn't say the truth. I couldn't say to my Magnus that I love him. I would lost him as my friend.

Laying on my bed in the Institute I was thinking about him. Not about the warlock from here, but about my Magnus. About his amazing golden green eyes, that I missed so much. Not that this Magnus eyes are awful or something. No. But I just miss my sparkly guy looks. And his cute words, and nicknames. I loved when he called me darling, or Allie bear. Not that I told him that. I could never.

I wondered when my life changed so badly.

I used to be happy boy, befriended with Magnus. We were almost inseparable, always. I missed the old times with him, when it was just me and him. We could talk for hours, or laughing, or simply be together. I missed that so much. I wanted that back. Yet I didn't want to leave this world too. I liked being here. Even when the warlock wanted me to live in the Institute from now on. I knew that he would never love me like he loves his Shadowhunter. And I could never love him like that either. He wasn't the one who owns my heart.

Today in my old school was the Spring Dance. I remembered that me and Magnus wanted to go there with all our friends, before all the shit happened between us.

Now I wonder how I could even tell him to back off from me. I was so stupid. He was right for the whole time. I should listen to him when he was telling me about Jace. But I was scared. Scared that I would show my true feelings.

And now I didn't know if I could ever see him again.

Since the beginning of the day I was feeling weird. I couldn't stop thinking and longing to my Magnus. I laid on the bed, and remembering all our moments. Like the one, when he took me at the lake for whole day and when we kissed for the first time there. My heart was beating then like crazy. I even remembered how he tasted that day. Like strawberry gum. So sweet. Then I remembered how he confessed his love for me.

_"Alec there's something I need to tell you" he said to me, once he invited me to his room. I sat down at his bed and looked into his eyes. I came here today to do the biology project. As always we were a team. "It's hard for me…cause I never said it to another boy…even another girl…anyway…"_

_"Magnus what is it?" I asked_

_"I…I love you Alec" _

_"I love you too" I said lightly smiling widely_

_"You don't get it, right?" I looked at him confused. He grabbed my hands and placed them on his chest above his heart "I love you. I'm in love with you Alexander."_

I smiled at this memory. Of course I still remembered how I freaked out about it, and the next week avoiding him. And then Jace came. I was attracted to him, but never in love with him. I loved Magnus Bane and that would never change.

"I love you Maggie Bean." I whispered.

And then I felt coldness. The next thing I realized was the darkness engulfing me.

I heard in my mind all his words _"I love you Alec" "I'm in love with you" "I will always love you"_. And I could swear that I could sense him. My heart raced, my breath became faster. I had no idea what was going on with me.

And then nothing. I felt like I was floating. Until I felt something very familiar. A familiar warm.

"Alec! God Alec wake up!" the voice above my ear was knowledgeable for me. And I opened my eyes, just to see the most beautiful eyes in the whole world. I grinned at him and he looked confused at me "Are you ok Alec?"

"I missed you Maggie Bean" I said.

He was so shocked. A single tear fell down from his eye. I raised my hand to wipe it but he stopped me. For a brief moment we looked into each other's eyes, not saying a single word. Then he hugged me so tightly. God, how I missed the warm of his body. How I missed him.

"It's you…" he started but I cut him out with kissing him furiously. At first he was frozen, but when he relaxed to the kiss, I could feel all. It was way different to kissing the other Magnus. With this one I felt all emotions, love, desire, caring, passion. I felt that I belong here, with him. And with the warlock was just a pure need and an illusion of feelings. Now I understood it perfectly.

I wanted to stay in the other world, but I didn't fit there. I wasn't myself there. I wasn't whole there. I missed something really important to me. And now I had it back. And I was so happy.

"Alec…I missed you" he said "I'm sorry that I…"

"No. It's me who needs to apologize." I interrupted him "But first. I want to tell you something"

"Tell me what?" he helped me get up from the cold floor of the bathroom and now I could look at him better. He was so hot today. In his Axl Rose costume. But the time for admiring him will come later if he would still have something with me.

"I'm sorry that I was mean to you lately. I'm sorry that I believed Jace and not you, when I knew that you had right. I'm sorry that I was so stupid"

"You weren't stupid darling" he said mildly and kissed my temple "But I forgive you"

"But the most importantly…I'm sorry that I lied to you"

"Lied?" he asked puzzled

"Remember the time when we were at the lake?" he nodded "Remember our first kiss?" Again he agreed "I lied to you later that it meant nothing to me. But…It was the most amazing experience in my life. I knew from that day that I have some feelings for you. But I was a coward…I was afraid that if I'll tell you this you'll stop being my friend…and I couldn't lose you. And when you told me that you love me…I chickened out. Because I was afraid that if we'll be together and we break up…it would be too hard for me."

"Oh darling" he said and hugged me strongly. He lifted my chin and caressed my cheek. "I'm scared too. You're so important to me…for the past three months when you were away…I felt that something wasn't right. I'm not gonna lie to you. I love the other Alec too. But it's not the same love I have for you. With you…it's something deeper…and I know you don't feel the same. But…"

"I do" I interrupted him. And once again this night he was shocked. His eyes were wide open, when I put my hands on his cheeks and looked into his eyes. I felt that I blushed, and I was so nervous, but I needed to tell him that "I love you too"

For a long time Magnus just stared blankly at me. I wanted so badly him to make some move, to say a word to me, to do something. And then he sobered.

"You love me?" his voice was husky

"I do. I'm sorry it took me a while to realize it." I smiled at him and he relaxed a bit " I love you Magnus Bane. And I always have and always will"

"I love you too Alexander. Love you so much"

And then we kissed like never before. The kiss was full of love and I knew it was a beginning of our great life, together.


End file.
